Love on deck
by gaaralover51141
Summary: Being with Zack makes Cody happy, more than hes ever been. Dating Bailey isnt as amazing as he thought. Everything spins out of control as Zack confesses his love to Cody, but does he feel the same? What will Bailey say about this? Read n Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**-.-. ...-...-...-...-Zack**

Zack watched the boy from across the sky deck as he cleaned the cups once filled with smoothies. About a year and a half ago Zack had realized that he was gay. When he found this out he also found out that he was head over heels for his twin brother Cody. He watched as he and Bailey had a tiny argument and London following them repeatedly saying that Bailey should break up with Cody. Zack couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. When Cody and Bailey started dating, Zack had come out to London about his sexuality and his crush on Cody. London had been completely okay with Zack's situation and had told him that she would help get them broken up. He loved London and was glad she was his best friend. Zack quickly looked away when he saw that they were walking to the smoothie bar where Zack worked.

"Hey Zack, can I get a large strawberry-kiwi smoothie?" he said with a smile. Zack absolutely loved Cody's smile, the look in his innocent beautiful blue eyes.

"Sure thing bro." he put the ingredients in the blender and blended until drinkable. He poured it into a large cup, put straw in it and gave it to Cody. He reached for his wallet but Zack stopped him and said "Don't worry bro, it's on the house." Cody smiled

"Thanks Zack! Umm, can I have another straw?" Zack looked at Bailey and gave another straw to Cody who put it in the smoothie. He watched as Bailey and Cody shared the smoothie. Zack acted quickly and took a large straw and drank the entire smoothie. "Yummy!" he said with a grin.

"Zack!" Bailey yelled angrily.

"It's okay Bailey." he smiled at Zack "Let's go to the fiesta deck." he said as he stood "Thanks for the smoothie Zack."

"No problem." his cheeks turned a light pink from Cody's childish voice he used. Zack watched as they left for the fiesta deck, he looked at London and pointed at Bailey and Cody. She nodded and followed after them. He sure was glad to have a friend like London.

**.**

**-.****-.-. ...-...-...-...-**Cody

"Wow Cody this is very sweet of you!" Bailey said. Cody had made lunch for him and Bailey on the deck.

"Well, anything for you Bailey." he said with a smile he felt was a little forced.

"Aww, Cody, you're so ..." she started before being interrupted by Zack,

"Hey Cody! Hey Bailey... so what are we eating?" he asked as he sat down on a chair he pulled up. Cody smiled "Umm, Zack, this was sorta a lunch date for me and Bailey." he almost whispered. Zack looked at him for a little while before Bailey spoke up.

"Zack why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend or something." she said with irritation in her voice.

"Why would I need a relationship when I have you guys!" he said as he grabbed them into a hug.

"Zack, let go of me." Bailey said. Zack took his arm off Bailey but not Cody. For a reason Cody didn't really understand, he felt his stomach go into knots.

"Umm, Zack can you let go of me?" when Zack heard this he turned to Cody, their noses were touching, their lips only an inch away. Cody felt a deep blush form on his face from one ear to the next. Zack smiled and let go of Cody. A small blush crept on Zack's face which Cody barely noticed. "Bailey, why don't we try this later?"

Bailey looked a little annoyed but agreed. She got up and left Cody and Zack alone.

**.**

**-.****-.-. ...-...-...-...-**Zack

"Zack? You do know this would be considered stalking right?" Zack jumped from the voice behind him.

"London! You scared me!" he whispered. He was on the top of the steps looking down on Cody and Bailey's rescheduled dinner. She got down and whispered "So what's today's' plan Zack?"

"Nothing, I'm just seeing the connection they have..."

"You mean you're giving up in him? Why?" he didn't look at London.

"Because today I remembered the day of the dance a long time ago, and how Cody said that he would never give up on her, and that time he told you he was in love with her, I just... I think that... that he should be happy with the person he loves..." he tried to hold back tears.

"Okay Zack. I'll see you tomorrow." She said a little worried but she left it. He looked down on them to see them talking. "Cody,.. I love you."

"I.. I love you too Bailey." he said before he was pulled into a kiss. Zack got up and ran to his room. Once in his room he burst into tears. _Whenever I see them kiss, I feel like a piece of my heart is torn out and is lost forever... I just love him so much but, he loves Bailey, and I do want him to be happy._

**.**

**-.-.****-.-. ...-...-...-...-** Cody

"Cody... I love you." Cody was very surprised at Bailey's words.

"I...I love you too Bailey." she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He felt really weird kissing her, he always did, but he always told himself he probably was just nerves or something. When they separated, Cody thought he heard footsteps fade away.

"I'm sorry for earlier today, when Zack interrupted us." he could see the slight irritation in her eyes when he said Zack's name.

"Uckk, I don't get Zack, he is so annoying. You know lots of times I think that Zack is a faggot, that's probably why he doesn't have a girlfriend."(2)

"Don't say that! That's a horrible word, and Zack just hasn't been having much luck with girls."

"Whatever! Back at the farm, we kicked out people who were faggots. And they would never be allowed back to town. They're just sick people that should die." Cody was really angry now.

"Why would you do that? They're normal people! Their sexuality doesn't change their character! You know I have just realized that you have a horrible character!" Bailey looked a little hurt, but then is just turned anger.

"What's wrong with you Cody? I never knew you were okay with faggots."

"Stop calling them that! I never knew you were such a homophobic!... I guess I didn't know that much about you. What did I even see in you?" that seemed to tick her off. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we are breaking up." and he turned around and started walking to his dorm.

"You're going to regret this Cody!" she said from behind. He stopped.

"The only thing I regret is wasting my time with you." and he continued walking.

**.**

**-.-. .****-.-. ...-...-...-...-** Zack

Zack had stopped crying and was going to take a nap before taking a shower until he heard a knock at his door.

"Zack? Are you in there?" Zack went to open the door.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. I thought you were having dinner with her." he said bringing back the picture of them kissing. He tried to hide his anger.

"We ended it." he said as he sat down on the trunk in front of Zack's combined beds. "What so you going to have diner tomorrow?"

"No, we broke up." Zack felt a little happy, but felt bad for feeling happy, he knew how much he liked her.

"I'm so sorry Cody." he said as sat next to Cody. He looked at Zack and smiled.

"Thanks, but I broke up with her." Zack was really confused.

"But Cody, I thought you really liked Bailey. What about those six months of chasing her." he kept his smile.

"Well today I found out that Bailey is really homophobic." Zack stared at Cody still confused. He laughed at Zack. A small blush crept across Zack's face.

"That's a fancy word for people that don't accept homosexuals."

"Really? I didn't know that. And of course that wouldn't be okay since dad is, you know."

Two years ago, when their dad was visiting them, he had come out about his sexuality. He had brought home his boyfriend that day. His boyfriend was almost as tall their dad, he was much paler than their very tan father, he had long brown hair and bright blue eyes (3). They both had to admit that he was very pretty. That was the first time they had questioned their sexuality, Cody had shrugged it off, Zack hadn't. A few weeks after that Zack had started to think he gay and started to research about it in secret.

"I guess I went too far since I barely knew what she was really like. I really don't know what I saw in her."

"Maybe you were too distracted by her boobs, man." Cody laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." There was a long pause.

"Cody, I have to tell you something." he knew that he had to him about his sexuality. "Sure Zack, what is it?" he looked at Zack, but he looked down at the floor.

"Remember that day dad came out?" Cody nodded, he opened his mouth to say something but Zack stopped him. "Cody... I'm... I'm gay." Cody was pretty surprised. He hated to admit it, but Bailey had been right, but it didn't change anything. Zack looked up to look at his face and tried to continue. "Also... I... I ummm.. Cody, I love you.. More than a brother... And I-" Cody quickly got up, "I think I should go to sleep." and he quickly ran out of the room to his dorm.

Zack got up and hit himself, _IDIOT! Why did I have to do that! I should of just kept it a secret! I hope this doesn't change anything_... He got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower before he went to bed.

**.**

**-.-.****-.-. ...-...-...-...-** Cody

Cody quickly walked out of Zack's room and closed the door. He stopped and leaned against it. He wasn't freaked out that Zack was gay, but that Zack told him he loved him? Like romantically.. Even if he did mean it, they were twins. _But how do I feel... I mean I remember how I'd always feel uncomfortable kissing girls and being iwth them, even with Barbra... And I have had attractions to boys sometimes... But Zack... He's my brother.. I dont know how I feel right now..._. He went into his room and went to lay on his bed and drifted into sleep.

Cody woke up from the loud thunder from outside. Cody had always been afraid of thunder. When he and Zack were little, Cody would sleep in Zack's bed. Without thinking Cody took his blanket and walked to Zack's room. He quietly opened the door and walked inside.

"Zack? Are you awake?" he whispered as he shook his brother's shoulder. Zack slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Cody? What are you doing here?" Cody looked at Zack and blushed a light pink. Zack was wearing nothing but his boxers. Cody could clearly see his brawd shoulders and slight six pack.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? The thunder is a bit scary." Zack looked at Cody who was wearing his boxers and a shirt that said 'Iguana Kiss' which he had bought while they were at the Galapagos islands, he never wore it because Bailey had thought it was a stupid shirt when Woody had bought it.

"Sure Cody." he said as he smiled at Cody. He smiled back at walked to the right bed. Zack had his back to Cody. He slightly jumped when he heard a loud bang of thunder.

"Zack? I'm a little cold,... and scared." he whispered, trying to speak the last two words so lightly so Zack wouldn't really hear him. Zack turned around to face Cody.

"Come here." he said as he opened his arms. Cody crawled to Zack and wrapped his arms around Zack's chest. He nuzzled his face into Zack's chest, being able to hear his heart beat race a little, and tried to drift sleep. Zack wrapped his arms around Cody and kissed the top of his head,

"I love you Cody.", and fell asleep, not noticing that Cody replied, "I love you too Zack..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I own nothing but my Imagination!**

**A/N: I hope you liked it enough to read the next chapters! I must tell you that when i reread this it didnt make complete sense to the 2nd chapter but its good either way ^..^ (I hope -.-')**

**please review!(If youwant to)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Cody**

Cody woke from a loss of the comforting warmth he felt not so long ago. He sat up with half open eyelids. Before he finished his thought of confusion he remembered the storm the night before and that he had gone to Zack for comfort.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Zack said as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel, he had just finished taking a shower. Cody lightly blushed at the sight of Zack's half naked body. He got up and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower in my dorm."

"Well, you can't, Woody came in earlier and told me he was going to lock the dorm cause he was going on a tour of Tokyo." Cody stopped and looked at his brother.

"Then what am I going to change into?" Zack took the clothes that were on his chair and threw them at Cody.

"He left this for you to wear. If you want you can shower in the bathroom."

"Yeah but unlike you, I use soap." Cody mocked. Zack smiled, "Actually, I do, and I use shampoo and conditioner too. You don't think I'd try to win you over smelling like I used to do you?" Cody blushed at his last comment. He nodded and walked to the bathroom. He was surprised to find that the bathroom was very clean. There were no dirty clothes on the floor the sink was spotless and the shower looked brand new. He undressed and stepped into the hot water from the shower. After the whole spy thing, Cody started taking showers, like Zack had suggested. When he took the shampoo into his hands, he noticed it was apple and cinnamon scented as well as the conditioner and soap. Cody had always liked the smell of apples and cinnamon. He wondered if Zack had gotten them to smell like it for him. He remembered the comment he had made and smiled. When he got out he dried himself off and changed while still in the bathroom. He had begun doing that ever since they started attending 7 seas High.

When he walked out he saw Zack already fully dressed. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a red sleeveless vest that was unbuttoned, the black shirt had a heart covered in rose stems, and a large beautiful rose on the side of the heart. He looked at Cody and smiled,

"How was your shower? Soap good enough for you?" Cody smiled, he would always smile when Zack was around, he just always felt happy when he was around. It was something he had never felt with anyone else.

He walked up to his brother and put his arms around his neck, "Yeah it was nice." he said as he closed the distance between their lips and Zack put his arms around Cody's waist. He lightly nibbled on his lower lips, asking for entry, Cody gladly gave it to him. Cody felt Zack's tongue exploring his mouth. He held back a moan as Zack pulled Cody's body closer to his. They separated to catch their breath.

"So..does..this mean..we're..together?" Zack asked between kisses from Cody's lips to his neck. Cody let out a small moan when Zack kissed a sensitive spot on his neck.**(A/N:In my world Zack is a bit taller than Cody and muscular...) **

Cody blushed at Zack's smile, "Of course it does Zack,... as long as we don't tell everyone." Zack's smiled faded.

"Why?" he asked as he let go of Cody.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, it's just that since Bailey happens to be sorta homophobic, and if she finds out, she might make our lives miserable."

Zack walked over to his night stand and silently cursed. Cody was worried that Zack was mad at him,

"Zack are you mad?" Zack turned and smiled at his worried brother.

"No, of course not." he slowly walked up to Cody and gave him a loving kiss. "How would you like to go on our first date Cody?"

"I would love it! Where are we going?" he asked with a large smile.

"Well, if I told you it would ruin the surprise. Meet me on the sky deck in half an hour." and with that he left his room. Cody walked to his dorm room and turned the knob. He smiled as he saw that it opened easily.

.

**-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Zack**

Zack quickly walked up to the check in desk. "Hey , do you know where London is?" he asked as he walked up to . "I believe I saw her up at the juice bar. Why do you…" Zack walked away before could finish his sentence.

He saw London when he turned the corner. "London!" he cried as he walked up to her. He turned to see him. "Hi Zack, what do you want?" he pulled her aside, "Me and Cody are going into town for our first date and.." she smiled and jumped up and down

"Yay Zack!" he took her shoulder, "Shhh, I don't want the whole ship to know just yet, so don't tell anyone, especially Bailey." she nodded

"Don't worry Zack! If I tell anyone... may uh, evil Maddie leprechauns steal me away in the night!" Zack laughed at London's attempt to repeat Maddie's oath thing.

"Oh, and London, I hate to ask this of you but, I want to take Cody somewhere nice. But I don't have any money and.…" she stopped him with a raise of her hand,

"Don't worry Zack! I'll give you some money. Daddy raised my allowance yesterday, so I have plenty to share! Here," she handed him 40 one hundred dollar bills.

"Wow, London, isn't this too much?" he knew it was a little stupid to ask a daughter of a billionaire, but he didn't really feel right taking so much money from her.

"Don't worry! Thats nothing! I got a million from daddy! That's not even one percent." he pulled her into a hug,

"Thanks London! Your the bestest friend I could ever ask for!" he looked down to his watch, he had 10 minutes to meet Cody for their date.

"Hey London, do you know this good restaurant in Tokyo?"

.

-**-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Cody **

After Cody finished freshening up and looked at the clock, it was 12:52, he had eight minutes to meet Zack on the sky deck for their first date. He couldn't believe that he slept till noon, he never slept for so long, but at least he wasn't going to be tire all day. He closed his dorm and started to walk to the sky deck when he spotted London.

"Oh, hey London! Have you seen Zack?" she nodded,

"He's on the sky deck waiting for you, can't wait for your date right?" Cody's eyes widened,

"You know? Did Zack tell you?" he asked as he started to walk with her to the sky deck. "Yeah, Zack told me practically everything. Like about how he liked you even after you and Bailey started dating. I thought it was so cute that he liked for so long."

"He did? For how long?"

"Since after he found out he was gay, which he found out after your dad came out." Cody was surprised at what London had told him. Had Zack really liked him for so long?

"So London, did Zack tell you where he was taking me?" he asked with curiosity. She shook her head,

"I can't tell you. If I did, it wouldn't be a surprised." and with that she turned around and left. Cody looked around and saw Zack sitting in front of the smoothie bar, probably telling his boss he needed the day off. Cody went and sat next to Zack.

"Ready for Tokyo Zack?" he asked his brother. He smiled and nodded. "Sure am bro!" He wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder, "You're gonna love it! I have everything planned!"

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Zack shook his head, "Yeah I know." Cody said, he wondered what Zack had planned for them.

They got off the ship and started walking into Tokyo. They walked for half an hour until Zack told him to close his eyes. Cody closed his eyes and was led a few feet, "Okay Cody, open your eyes." Cody took his hands away from his eyes.

"Ohh, Zack...…"

.

.

.

**I own nopthing but my Imagination! **

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Mehheheh clifft hanger! I put this in Tokyo cause, well i like Tokyo ^.^ yeah I know that they went kinda fast, cause Cody had just said he loved Zack too just the night before, I didn't know how to explain it so I just said 'what the heck! Lets just do this!' :P **

**Thanks for reading!  
****Please review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Zack

"Ohh, Zack..." Cody whispered as he saw the building in front of him. Zack smiled,

"Like it? I know how you love to cook, and I knew it was the restaurant you wanted to go to." It wasn't as famous as the restaurant they went to while in Spain was it? But he knew that Cody would love it just as much. Cody nodded with a smile on his face that Zack just loved.

"Zack, I love it! I didn't expect something like this!" he grabbed Zack and hugged him as tightly as he could, Zack hugged him back and pulled away. He smiled and offered his arm, "Shall we?" he asked. Cody smiled and wrapped his arm around Zack's, "We shall." and with that they walked in.

-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Cody

"Konnichiwa, and welcome to Tokyo's best restaurant, how can I help you?" the waitress greeted as they entered.

"Uh, yeah we have a reservation for two? Under Martin." Cody looked at Zack with a little surprise, Zack got them a reservation? Did he plan this or something?

"Hai. Follow me please." they walked to a long table that are made so they could see their food being made. They sat down next to each other and were given menus.

"When you are ready just tell our chef." she said as she pointed to the guy making food for someone else. He turned, smiled and got back to his cooking, and with a smile the waitress left. Zack turned to Cody to see a little surprise in his face.

He laughed a little, "London got me the reservation, I wasn't planning it for days or anything." Cody looked at his brother and smiled. Zack really knew him. He turned to Zack with a smile, "Well, it's amazing," he leaned over and kissed his brother on the cheek, guessing most people would think it's just brotherly love "and it's more amazing being here with you.". Zack lightly blushed and turned to the menu.

Cody looked around, _wow this sure is prettier than the last time I saw it,_ he thought. After the Japanese company had visited the Tipton and the whole Japanese experience with Kumiko Mora, Cody went online and found the restaurant's website, which had pictures of the restaurant. He had shown it to Zack, who apparently only pretended not to care.

"Hey Cody, I'm sure you'd like this." he pointed to something on Cody's menu. "It's yellow tail. And you liked yellow tail the first time you ate sushi when Kumiko made it for us." Cody smiled, he never knew that Zack actually had paid attention to him. He leaned over and kissed Zack on the cheek. Zack blushed,

"What was that for?" he asked. Cody smiled

"No reason I guess." he leaned over to look at Zack's menu, "What are you going to order?"

"This." he said as he pointed to something on the menu. "Its octopus, it's said to be very chewy and tasty." Cody childishly stuck out his tongue,

"That sounds a little weird." he said in his childish voice. Zack laughed,

"Yeah whatever." they looked up and saw the chef. "Are you ready?"

They gave him their order and watched as he made their food pretty quickly. They talked a lot while they ate, and the more they talked, the more Cody realized how much Zack did pay attention to him. He loved that Zack knew so much about him, not like things a brother would obviously know about. They had ordered ice cream feeling a little bad that they weren't doing anything for a while. Cody was only half way of finishing his when he started to stare at Zack. Zack sure has grown, _I wonder why I haven't noticed before. He looks so mature somehow. I know he's my twin had he still looks like me, but he still looks so different._ Before he realized that he was staring, Zack turned to him and smiled "Like the view?" he asked. Cody blushed and turned to his half melted ice cream. Zack laughed. Cody casually looked at Zack, _I love it when he laughs._

.

-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Zack

"Okay Cody, ready to go?" he asked Cody after he finished his ice cream. He looked at Zack, "You mean to the ship?" Zack laughed, "No, I mean to go somewhere else. I have a lot more planned."

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready to go." They got up and Zack went to pay the bill. Cody asked to pay for half but Zack refused.

"How much was bill?" Cody asked as they walked out of the restaurant. Zack grinned, "I'm not telling you." Cody pouted, making Zack laugh a little.

They walked for a few minutes to the train station and rode the train for half an hour. When they got off Cody took Zack's arm. Zack looked at Cody with some confusion. Cody gave him a weak smile and kept walking by his side. Zack worried slightly, he knew that he was always afraid of big crowds, especially somewhere he has never been before.

"So Zack. Where are we going now?"

"You'll see..."

Zack led Cody all the way to their next destination. Zack didn't ask Cody to close his eyes this time. "Here we are Cody. I was sure you would love this."

.

-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Cody

He looked up at the building in front of them. "A... museum?" Cody loved museums but, he thought Zack would be taking him somewhere romantic. Zack frowned, "I thought you would like this." Cody looked up at Zack and saw that he looked disappointed at his reaction to the museum.

"No, no. I love it! Really, I do." Zack smiled, "Good, cause I wouldn't want to bring you somewhere you don't want to go." Cody smiled, he loved how he cared about him. "So, shall we go in?"

"Yeah, let's go." they walked in and went to the booth to pay. Zack paid quickly before Cody offered to pay a part.

"Come on Cody, the tour starts in a few minutes." Cody took his hand, Zack turned to look at Cody. He blushed and looked away. "Come on, let's go."

The tour was about an hour long, but Cody kept thinking about Zack. He didn't know why, he was always around Zack, but this time he couldn't keep his eyes off his, or his mind. Cody tried to think back to all the moments Zack had cared for him, the time in wood shop when he gave him the clock, the time he tried to get the French girl back for him, that time during the dance when he made that guy that liked Bailey puke. _During the dance, that was like only seven months ago, and London said that he liked me for more than a year. Then why did he help me with Bailey? _He was about to ask Zack when he realized that this wasn't really the place. Before he realized he was staring at Zack he turned around to look at Cody.

"Second time I've caught you staring Cody." he said with a grin. Cody blushed, Zack laughed.

"Let's go to the gift shop, since the tours over." The tour's over? How long was I staring at him? Cody thought. "Sure."

The gift shop was pretty big. It had a lot of ancient Japanese artifacts, not real ones of course. "Hey, look over here Cody. It's a summer kimono, worn by traditional Geisha." Cody looked at what Zack was talking about, it was a very light pink kimono with pink cherry blossoms, the obi sash was a beautiful light red and the belt was a rose pink. "It's really pretty, much nicer than the ones we wore." Zack laughed, "Yeah, I remember that."

They took a while to find the souvenirs they wanted. Cody got a lot tiny souvenirs, worrying not to spend too much money. When they got out Cody grabbed Zack's hand again and placed his head on Zack's shoulder.

"Hey Zack, what time is it?" Zack looked down at his watch,

"Its 4:10. Well, looks like we have some time for some touring of Japan."

Cody smiled, "Then its back to ship?" he said with a disappointed tone.

"No actually, I told you, I have the whole day planned."

"You mean there's more?" Could this mean he does have something romantic planned? I wonder what he does have planned...

"What do you mean, you want to go back to the ship?"

"What, no, no, I'm just wondering how much exactly you have planned."

Zack smiled and put his arm around his waist. "I have a lot planned for you and I."

Cody smiled, "Good, cause I.. I really like spending time with you." he said as he faced Zack. Zack blushed, "Well, come on. We should get going. We won't be able to tour Japan tomorrow." Cody nodded and let Zack lead the way.

.

-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Zack

Zack looked down to his watch. 5:40, I think this is a good time..

"Ready to go Cody?" they had stopped at this small café to get some sweet tea. Cody looked up at Zack,

"Yeah I'm done. Just have to pay and we can go to our next destination." he said with a large childish grin. Zack smiled, _He's adorable.. _Cody went up to the counter to pay for the tea, after persuading Zack he should at least pay for his own tea.

They left the café and went to the train. They were on for about 22 minutes until Zack told Cody that it was their stop. He stopped by a store and came out with a picnic basket.

"Zack, what's the basket for?" Zack smiled,

"Its dinner, somewhere you'll love." They only walked for a few minutes before they reached their destination. "Like it?" Zack asked as he leaned over to speak in his ear. Cody nodded. The site was beautiful, the breath taking view of the Sea of Japan. Zack took his hand and lead him to a spot he thought was good. He laid down the blanket and the picnic basket. They sat down next to each other. Cody looked toward the distance.

"This is so beautiful." he looked at how the sun touched the ocean, with the clouds around turning yellow, orange and pink.

"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." Cody turned to see that Zack was looking at him. "Zack, that's so sweet." he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before asking what they were eating.


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-. Cody**

They finished before the sun completely set. Cody helped Zack pack up all the things that they used for the picnic. They walked for a while until Zack gave the basket back to the store. When he came back Cody wrapped his arm around his.

"So, I guess we're going back to the ship now?" he asked Zack. This was defiantly the best date ever, He thought. Zack looked at him and smiled.

"Well, not really..."

Cody looked up at him, "There's more?" he asked. What more could he have possibly have planned? "What, you want to go back to the ship?" he asked Cody with a smile. Cody blushed.

"Well, no. But what else could you possibly have planned?"

"Is that a no? Well Cody, since this was our first date that I have very well waited for. I wanted it to be perfect. For both you and me." Cody smiled, he remembered how London had told him that Zack had liked him for so long. He grinned at Zack. He just smiled,

"I'm not going to tell you where we're going." Cody looked away as he pretended to be hurt, while Zack just laughed.

I wonder where Zack could possibly be taking me. We went to a restaurant, a museum, and had a picnic on the beach. What could possibly be better than that? Cody kept wondering where he could be taking him. When he finally stopped wondering and told himself that he would find out when Zack shows him, he looked up. About a block away he saw this big fancy hotel. He couldn't be taking me there, could he? We've just started dating! We couldn't do that! Could we? Before Cody knew it he was blushing so much he thought he probably looked like a raspberry.

Zack looked down at Cody. "Cody, is something wrong?" he asked when he saw that his brother was as red as a raspberry.

Cody barely looked up at him, "Are we... going... to that...umm... hotel?"

Zack looked towards the hotel. He looked confused for a few seconds. When Cody fully looked up at him he saw that he was blushing even harder than he was.

"Well, actually, no we weren't. But if you... you know, want to...that would be fine..." He tried not to look at Cody that much while he answered. Cody looked at him a little confused. "If we aren't going there, then where are we going?" Zack looked down at him and wondered how he could have forgotten his little perverted thought.

"I told, you, I'm not telling you." he said with a smile and started walking again. Cody sighed, Well, I'm glad we weren't going there... wait. Aren't I?

-To Zack

After he started walking again he looked down at Cody, who had started blushing again. I wonder what he's thinking about now... He wondered. They turned a corner and stopped.

"Here we are Cody." Cody looked up at the building in front of them. There was a sign on top of the entrance that said 'Sakura', Cody translated it into 'The Cherry Blossom". He turned to Zack a little confused, "Zack, what are we doing here?"

"Well, there's an appearance of a famous singer who I thought would be cool to listen to."

"And who would that be?" Cody asked. Zack smiled, "All I'm saying is that it's an old friend." He took Cody's hand and guided him in the building. They went to the security guard inside, Zack told him that they were on the list. Cody was surprised when they were told that they were on the V.I.P section. The ballroom resembled the one in the Tipton, but twice as big with a big area for people to dance. They sat in a table close to the stage where the singer would, well sing.

When they sat down Cody turned to Zack. "Zack why are we here? And how did we get on the V.I.P list?"

Zack just looked up at the stage, "You'll see in a bit." Cody calmed down and looked up at the stage as a man walked to the center. There must have been a lot of Americans there because he spoke in English.

"Welcome to the Sakura. Tonight we have a special treat for you, please help introduce the fabulous and wonderful... Kumiko Mora!"

Zack smiled when he say the reaction on Cody.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kumiko Mora, and I'm glad to be here. I am also happy to see some old friends.."

She looked down at Zack and Cody and smiled.

"Now I'm going to sing a new song, I hope you like it!"

**_'When I see you smile, I can't help but smile_**

**_And when I see you laugh, I can't help laugh _**

**_When I speak to you, I know you're the one I want_**

**_And when I see you smiling back at me_**

**_I know that I need you_**

**_And I need you to know, that I will be here_**

**_When you need me, when you want me,_**

**_To be there and protect you, and I will be there always_**

**_Just call my name, and I'll be there for you_**

**_Just call my name and I will protect you_**

**_Just call my name… and you'll know…_**

**_That I'll love you_**

**_All these years, all these months _**

**_All these weeks, all these days that I've known you,_**

**_I've loved you, and I loved all those moments we've spent_**

**_Laughing and smiling and everything we've done_**

**_I love that I've done with you…_**

**_I love that you're finally mine,_**

**_And I love that I'm finally yours_**

**_And I need you to know_**

**_That I love you and I'll love you till the end of time…_**

**_When you're smiling and laughing,_**

**_And looking at the one you love, I'm lucking that_**

**_You're looking at me_**

**_And I'm looking back at you, _**

**_And we both say_**

**_I love you.._**

**_You're looking at me_**

**_And I'm looking back at you, _**

**_And we both say_**

**I love you..'**

Zack turned to look at Cody after the song was done and everyone else was applauding.

"So how'd you like it?"

"I.. I, all I can say is wow, it was so beautiful." He smiled at Zack.

"Really? Cause I wanna tell you something.." Cody looked at him curiously. "And what's that?"

"I wrote that, … for you." Zack blushed a little and looked at Cody to respond.

"You wrote that?... For me?"

Zack nodded.

**-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Cody**

Zack nodded. Cody couldn't believe it, Zack, his brother wrote him this song. Cody couldn't help but smile, _Zack is amazing…..did he just write this today? Or has he written this way before today?_

Cody's smile didn't go unnoticed, Zack's smile was memorizing to Cody when he saw it. "So did you like it Cody?" he looked back at him waiting for a response.

Cody smile brightened, "I loved it Zack, and I can't believe you wrote that for me. I love it, really, especially since you wrote it." Zack blushed lightly at Cody's words, "I'm glad you liked it then."

After the crowd had finished clapping Kumiko took the mic, "I'm glad you enjoyed the song. Now I'll try and take it slow with a song, and don't be shy to dance." She smiled at the twins and then music began, soon after her voice.

**-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Zack**

Zack saw Cody smile slightly and took a chance, he stood up and held out his hand "Cody, would you like to dance with me?" Cody looked up at Zack and smiled, "I'd love to." He put his hand on Zack's and stood up. They walked to the center on the dance floor, Zack put his hands on Cody's waist and Cody put his arms around Zack. Cody couldn't believe how gracefully they both moved on the dance floor.

Cody blushed slightly as he saw Zack smiling so profoundly at him. "What?"

"You're so amazing. I can't believe I'm here with you." Cody blushed furiously, "Thanks…" he said shyly. Zack chuckled and just continued to dance.

Cody looked around and saw that only a few other people were dancing. Zack just continued to look at him, when he looked back at Zack he blushed but didn't turn away, Zack couldn't look away from his blue eyes.

They continued to look in each other's eyes, the song was close to ending, they both slowly stopped not letting their eyes' separate. Zack carefully caressed Cody's face and slowly leaned down, their lips soon meeting.

He tried to put all his feelings about Cody, all his love into the kiss, and he knew that Cody felt it. The separated and Zack put his forehead on Cody's their noses touching and their lips only an inch apart. He could feel Cody's hot breath a little fast but calm. "I love you Cody."

Cody looked up at his brother, "I love you too Zack."

.

.

.

I don't own anything but my imagination :D

I hope you guys liked it. R&R if you want. i will continue, I'm going to try to put more drama in them cause a story isn't the best without drama right? Hope you will like it. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**-****-.-. ...-...-...-...-**To Cody

They started to walk back to the ship at almost 11 o'clock. They took their time, trying to make their time together last as long as they could. They walked through the park, the light of the moon lighting their surrounding.

"Zack?"

"Yeah Cody?"

"I love you, and I'm glad I went on this date with you." Zack smiled and walked behind him, putting his arms around his waist and resting his head on his right shoulder. "I love you too Cody, more than anything."

Cody turned his head to face Zack's, he smiled at his brother. Zack smiled back and leaned forward, letting their lips touch.

Their steps slowed until they stopped all together, Zack slowly turned Cody to face him, not letting their lips separate. Their tongues explored each others, the warmth of their bodies danced together. Cody put his arms around Zack's neck, they separated breathing heavily from the lack of breath. Zack started kissing Cody's jaw all the way to his neck.

"You taste so good Cody." Cody blushed, he gave a small moan when Zack bite down on his neck, he started sucking hard, making Cody bit his lip so he wouldn't moan out load.

"Zack…." he breathed out heavily.

"Yes Cody." his voice was husky and full of something, Cody couldn't put his finger on it. He could feel something in his pants, he lightly pushed Zack from him so he wouldn't feel how his body was reacting to Zack's touch. "Zack, we should get going before people start to worry about us." Zack lifted his head to face Cody.

"Come on, another hour or two won't matter. We could go back to that hotel you seemed to have wanted to go to." he smiled when Cody blushed.

"Zack! That was a.. a brain fart or whatever." Zack laughed and nodded.

"Ok, ok. Lets go." they turned to walk ahead, hand in hand. After about a minute Zack stopped. Cody looked back at him confused. "What's wrong zack?"

"Look at the moon, its beautiful." Cody looked up at the moon, Zack was right, it was beautiful. The stars seemed to almost dance around the moon, it was full and bright.

"It is beautiful. I've never seen so bright." Cody squeezed Zack's hand, he squeezed back to show he was there. Cody gave Zack a small peck and they continued walking.

.

**-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Zack**

Zack felt like he was floating on air. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he was happier. He had a smile on his face all the way back to the ship. There seemed to still be people on deck, it was a late night movie night for the singles on the cruise. They snuck past and went to their cabins. When they reached their cabins, they gave each other a quick kiss and went to their own room. Zack went over to his bed and fell on. He was so happy he didn't think he would be able to sleep. He lazily stripped down to his boxers. Taking the pillow next to him he lifted the sheet on top of him and smiled as he drifted in to heavy sleep.

_He was back in the S.S Tipton, outside was the open sea of Japan. He could see the small figure of Japan. It was strange because the cabin was just like his suite back in Boston. He got out of his room and entered an empty white room. 'Zack!' he looked around him, he heard it as if it was right next to him, but he didn't see anyone. 'Zack, where are you? I need your help!' he knew who it was. 'Cody' he yelled, 'Where are you?'_

'_Zack help!'_

'_Cody! Where are you? CODY!'_

He shot up on his bed. He was soaked with sweat, before he could remember what happened in the dream there was a knock on the door. He looked outside to see that it was sunny outside, _Shit, I forgot my dream, no I'm pretty sure it was a nightmare. _there was another knock, "Hold on I'm coming!"

"Well hurry Zack. If you don't we'll be late for breakfast." Zack smiled and went to open the door.

"Good morning sunshine." Zack said as the kissed Cody on the forehead. Cody slightly blushed and smiled.

"Good morning Zack. Well hurry and get dressed so we can get some breakfast." Zack nodded and turned back to his room to get dressed. He put on a black and white checkered shirt and black skinny jeans. He quickly brushed his teeth and tried to fix his hair on the way to his door from the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go." Cody smiled and turned around to walk to the cafeteria. "So did you sleep well?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, good. Well how about you?"

"Well you know me, dreaming about math and science." Cody laughed, "Nah, I'm kidding, I had a nice dream, slept well."

"Zack! Cody!" they turned around to see London running towards them.

"Oh, hey London. What's up?" Zack asked his friend. She smiled and started walking with them to the café. "Nothing, just wondering the question of the century." they looked at her curiously. "You know, how was your tour of Tokyo together?" they both blushed.

"It was, awesome." Cody said, he smiled at Zack, "The best _tour_ I've ever gotten." Zack blushed and beamed his famous smile. London quietly watched them, "Sorry to ruin this love fest, but where you guys going right now?"

"Going to get some breakfast, wanna join us?" Cody asked. London smiled "I'd love to." they went to the café and ate together, they talked for a long time. They were laughing from a joke Zack made when some called out to Cody.

"Cody! CODY!" he turned around to see who was yelling at him. He shuffled nervously as she walked towards them. "Well well, how are you doing this good morning huh? Eating with _him _I see ."

"Yes, now what exactly are you doing here Bailey." Zack said with a sting of annoyance. She turned to him and scrawled, "Now who asked you anything, and as a matter of fact, I'm was speaking to my boyfriend. Not you."

"Well as a matter of fact, His not your boyfriend anymore. Didn't he break up with you like the day before yesterday?" he said with a smirk. She gave Zack a death glare, "Well he might of said that, but I know he didn't mean it. He probably just felt a little dizzy." she touched Cody's cheek, "Isn't that right my little snuggley-poo." he leaned away from her touch, "Look Bailey. I wasn't dizzy and I wasn't joking. I broke up with you. And I don't plan on going back to you, ever." Her eye twitched and she gave a large fake smile, "Oh Cody, don't worry. Cause if you wont come back to me in time, I'll make you, one way or another." she touched his shoulder and walked away.

Zack felt a cold shiver down his spine. "Damn, when did she get so creepy?" London shrugged and took a sip of her apple juice. He looked over to Cody, and noticed that he was tense. He grabbed his hand under the table, Cody looked over to Zack. He smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He visually relaxed, he smiled back and drank his strawberry smoothie.

After they finished eating Zack had to get ready for his job and so did Cody.

.

**-.-. ...-...-...-...-To Cody**

Cody silently got through the day of work in silence. He occasionally talked to Zack, but had to continue to work around the sky deck. _Uhhh, tomorrow is school. I never thought I would curse the school day…_ Cody thought to himself. He took off his uniform and left to his cabin, actually not his.

"Zack. Can I come in?" he said as he knocked on his brother's door. The door opened and he faced his brother. He smiled at Cody and let him in.

"So what did you want to do?" Cody feel on his bed and shoved the pillow on his face. He muttered something Zack couldn't understand. "Sorry I didn't hear." he said as he sat next to him on the bed. Cody took the pillow away from his face, he looked at Zack red as a tomato.

"I said I just wanted to um.. Well… I wanted to…. I was wondering if I could stay here and sleep with you again.." Zack chuckled at his brother's uneasiness.

"Yeah course you can Cody. Ha, there's no need to be so embarrassed." He said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Cody leaned into his embrace, sleepily laying his head on his shoulder. "You tired?" Cody just nodded. It wasn't that hard a day but since last night they arrived late back to the S.S Tipton he hadn't gotten that much sleep. "Come on." Zack laid Cody back on his bed and laid there with him. Cody hugged his brother and fell soundly asleep soon followed by his brother.

_He was on the sky deck of the S.S Tipton, it was empty. He looked around looking for his brother. "Zack? Where are you?" everything around him became dark. He felt the air turn cold, he rubbed his arms trying to keep himself warm. _

"_What's wrong Cody? Are you cold?" He turned around to face Zack. He nodded and his brother smiled sadly. "I would warm you up, but I can't." _

"_Why can't you?" Zack walked up to him, he raised his hand and touched his cheek. He was so cold it burned Cody's skin. He leaned away from his cold touch, taking his hand in his, he looked up to him with worried eyes._

"_Why are you so cold?" Zack closed his eyes, Cody blinked and when he opened his eyes he was scared at his new sight of Zack. He had blood running down the side of his face, a large cut being the culprit. His eyes didn't have the warm light they always had. Cody felt his eyes starting to sting, he felt his knees go weak._

"_The dead no longer make heat.." Cody's eyes grew in shock, Dead? Zack was dead, he was dead.. Cody fell down crying, his brother, his friend. His love was dead!_

"_No.. no you can't be NO! NOOO!"_

"Cody! Cody wake up!" Cody's eyes snapped open, his cheeks were wet. He looked up at his brother, he looked so worried, his eyes bright and filled with concern for him. "Cody are you okay? You were started screaming." _Zack.. Zack you're alive. _Cody started crying again, he hugged him, not intending to ever let him go. Zack worried for his brother decided to ask him when he calmed down. He stopped crying after a while in his arms, _He's warm.. He's so warm.. _He snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Zack, don't ever leave." He looked down at his brother in concern. He smiled, "I would never leave you." he lifted his chin to level with his face, "Never." Cody smiled, he leaned in and took his little brother lips into his. He poured all his love in to it, every loving emotion he got with Cody, all the love he had for him. They separated and just laid there together, it was only 5 in the morning but Cody was too scared to go back to sleep. They stayed there in each others arms for another hour till Zack went to take a shower. Cody wanted to be with him but didn't want to with him so he waited for his brother to get out.

"Cody? Are you in here?" Cody got up and opened the door.

"Hey Woody. What's up?"

"Oh. I was just making sure you were in here. You didn't come back to the cabin last night so I thought you might have been in here."

"Oh yeah. Well I had to help Zack with his homework and I kinda fell asleep while working." Woody nodded.

"Well you better get ready soon or then we wont get to the breakfast line early and all the good food will be taken." Cody nodded. Woody left and went back to their cabin. Cody quickly went to his room to get clothes and went back to Zack's room. Zack was putting his shirt on when he walked in.

"Zack, you wouldn't mind if I took a shower in here again right?" Zack smiled.

"Course not Cody, go on ahead."

He took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore a blue dress shirt under his dark blue sweater vest, he looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't worn it since they entered 7 Seas High. When he got out Zack was waiting for him with his back pack. "Come on Cody, lets get some breakfast." Cody took his bag and gave Zack a quick kiss.

They got Woody and went to the cafeteria together. Cody and zack got some pancakes with and omelet while Woody got a stack of flapjack, with two cheese omelets, a dozen pieces of bacon _and_ three biscuits. They sat at London's table, she was eating her favorite omelet and a cappuccino with extra foam.

They were half way done with their breakfast when someone came and sat next to Cody.

"Hey, so how's my Codi-kins been doing?"

"Hey Bailey. What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. Just here and there ya know? How about you Cody?" Cody felt a head ache coming on.

"Um. Well nothing I guess." He answered, he really didn't feel like starting a scene, especially since Woody didn't know about anything that had happened with them. Bailey wrapped her arm with Cody's and tried to kiss him, Cody got up before she got the chance. "Sorry but we should all head to class now."

_**.**_

**_._**

**_I own nothing but my imagination! :D_**

**_Thanks for all you who waited for quite sometime. I'm sorry, I've been kinda busy with my other Fanfictions that i kinda forgot about this one. *laughs nervously*. _**

**_Well thanks for reading. Please review cause it makes me feel better ^..^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-To Zack**

Zack quietly fumed as Bailey walked with them, still trying to flirt with his brother. He hated his situation, he finally had Cody, but they still couldn't come out. _Because of her… I still can't really be with him… my Cody…_ His anger soon turned into sorrow. Why did these things have to happen to him, just when he's happy, something always seems to go wrong.

"It's alright Zack. You'll have your happiness soon. Just be patient." London said to her best friend as she touched his shoulder. He smiled, she always was smarter than she lead on.

"Thanks London. You always do know what to say." she patted his shoulder and walked into the classroom to her seat. Zack went and took his usually seat next to his brother. Miss. Tutweiller entered the room and put a stack of papers on her desk. She turned to the class and smiled.

"Okay class, today we're starting a new topic, astronomy. Open your science textbooks to page 115." Zack took out his textbook and opened it to page 116. He saw a picture of the stars, some were blue and yellow and even red. He had always liked astronomy, especially the stars.

"So, before we start to study about astronomy, who would like to tell the class on it's history. Zack raised his hand, Miss. Tutweiller looked at him in disbelief. "Um, Zack would you like to inform the class?" he nodded and stood up to face the class.

"Astronomy began in Greece, during the Hellenistic period, the Greeks used the astronomical records from the Babylonians to study the stars themselves. Hipparchus studied and made the first star catalog and named the constellations in the sky. The ancient Greeks believed that the planets in the skies were deities of their gods; the Moon represented Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Mercury was Hermes, messenger of the gods. Venus represented Aphrodite, goddesses of love and beauty, the Sun was Phoebus, Mars was Ares god of war because of the planet's blood red color. Jupiter was Zeus, king of the gods and lightning, Chronos, a titan was Saturn and Pluto was Hades, god of the Underworld. Throughout the ages, astronomy has evolved and grown from our technological advances, as we now know." he nodded to his open mouthed teacher and took his seat.

"Umm, well… Umm very good Zack, thank you for that little history on astronomy. Well umm lets begin our lesson for today shall we?" Cody leaned over to Zack and whispered.

"I didn't know you liked astronomy." he shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, I love how the stars are so beautiful, like you.." Cody blushed.

"Umm.. Thanks.." he smiled and turned back to listen to Miss. Tutweiller. Zack listened to only half of what she said, he already knew most of it.

**.**

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-To Cody**

Cody listened closely to Miss. Tutweiller, taking notes on things he thought important. He felt something small hit him in the head, he turned around and saw Bailey smile over at him and pointed at the paper on the floor with her eyes. He looked over and saw that Zack had his head down on his arms. He picked up the note and opened it.

_Hey Cody-kins. So you ready to come back? _He felt annoyed. _Doesn't she know that no means no? _He scribbled on the note and threw it back while the teacher was faced away. After half a minute he felt the note him on back his head. He took note and opened it.

_Why not? I know you're probably regretting your decision. Besides we both know you won't get anyone better._ Cody's eye twitchedin frustration he threw the paper out knowing that would show her his answer. He looked up at the board and continued to write down the notes.

The school day went by as any other school day, but Cody seemed to keep finding himself in an angry state, especially because of Bailey and her repetitive question of 'when will you come back'. After school ended he and Zack went to their cabin. He went and laid on Zack's bed.

"Uggh! I feel as if one more person makes me mad I'll rip their arms out!" Zack chuckled at his brother.

"Bailey annoyed you that much eh?" Cody nodded and sat up. He grabbed Zack around the neck and pulled him close.

"But I don't wanna think about her right now." Zack smiled and closed the distance between him and his younger twin. Their lips danced together, loving the taste of each other, their tongues fought for dominance. Zack lightly pushed Cody's back on the bed, he was on top of his younger brother with two hands next to his shoulders. Cody's hold on Zack's neck tighten, bringing him closer to him. Zack bent his knees to give himself better balance, one next to Cody's left leg and one in between. He took one hand and went under his shirt, feeling his brother's lean torso.

"Zack.." Cody managed to say between his heavy breathing, while Zack kissed his neck. He looked down to his pants and noticed the tightening of Cody's pants. He looked at his brother and smirked.

"Need help with your pants Cody?" he lightly poked Cody's pants playfully with his finger. Cody gave a mix of a moan and a whimper. He chuckled and went back to kissing his brother lovingly as he slowly unzipped his brothers pants.

They heard their door slam open and they both jumped from the sudden loud noise.

"Zack! What the fuck ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CODY!" Cody sat up, no longer in the mood.

"What the hell are you doing here Bailey?" Zack rolled his eyes, annoyed with her constant following of _his _boyfriend. Bailey's anger didn't change when Cody spoke to her.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here with your fag a brother huh? Is this why you dumped me? Cause of HIM?" Cody stood up from the bed and walked over to her, keeping a good meter away from her.

"Actually, I dumped you cause you're a bitch. Just face it k? And Zack had nothing to do with it." he said through clenched teeth. She looked at him and Zack back and forth angrily. "And guess what. I'm with Zack now. And I'm glad, that's why I will never go back to you." Zack smiled and walked up next to Cody and held his hand. Bailey stared at their hands and stormed out.

"You're going to regret this Cody. I'm going to make sure of it." she said before she left into the deck.

"Sorry she got like that man.." Cody shrugged and went back to the bed to sit on.

"Yeah. So am I." Zack sat next to his brother and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"But hey, that means we're finally out right?" he smiled and leaned into his hug.

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

**~Next Day~**

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-To Zack**

"Well well, if it isn't Faggot Martin." the blonde girl said, a group of boys laughed along with her.

"Shut it Bailey." London said behind Zack. "Don't be such a bitch just because Cody doesn't want to screw you."

"OHhhhhhhhhhhh!" the boys yelled behind her.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the boys as she hit the one closest to her in the gut. They stopped as she walked up to London. "Well, I didn't think the little daddy's girl had some guts. Why don't you just go fuck some cutesy boy and then send him to some remote island."

"Bitch.." London said before she jumped and started punching Bailey on the floor.

"London! London stop it this instant!" Mr. Moseby said as he lifted her off of Bailey. Zack took a napkin and started dapping the cut she got on her chin from Bailey's ring.

"You're going to regret that you little slut." she said as she walked off followed by the group of guys.

"London what is the reason for your violent action."

"Isn't it obvious? Bailey's a bitch and she was just trying to set her straight."

"Watch your language Zack. Is that true London?" she turned to Moseby.

"I want her bed and all her belongings to be taken and put in a separate cabin, away from mine and Zack's. That is not a request either." Mr. Moseby stared at her for a bit and nodded before he left.

"You alright London? You seem really mad." she glared at Zack but soon smiled. She nodded and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Zack, she just got me so mad. Sorry for making you see that." Zack nodded and patted her an alright. He knew that she always had an anger problem, she never took things well. Once she had sent some kid to the hospital because he had hit Maddie, that was the reason she was sent to Seven Seas High in the first place.

"Come on, free smoothie on me. I still own you." he took her hand and took her to the counter before she could deny the smoothie. He walked behind the counter and put on his apron.

"Strawberry-kiwi?" she smiled and nodded. He mixed together the ingredients as they sat there in a comfortable silence. Zack gave her a cup and poured the smoothie in, she took it and took a large slurp.

"Thanks Zack."

"No prob London." they stood there for a few minutes more, London was half done with her smoothie when Zack spoke again, a little lighter than usual. "Have you spoken to her recently?" she looked over to him, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. Two days ago, it's hard to find a time to talk since we're all around the world and the time zones are different. But we're managing."

"Is she going to visit again?" she shrugged.

"I don't think she'll be able to until summer starts. Or vacation." Zack nodded understandingly.

"Well I do hope Maddie visits soon." he bend over and rested his chin on his palms. "I really admire of how you guys are still together." she looked over to him and smiled. She lightly poked his nose.

"Well of course. We love each other, we're not gonna let something as insignificant as distance stop our relationship." he lightly chuckled at the irony.

"Looks like your father failed. Didn't seem to stop you guys at all." She laughed with him and nodded. Zack knew that her father didn't approve their relationship, that was the big reason of why he sent her there, other than her sudden violent actions.

.

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- To Bailey**

She walked off full of anger. The guys continued to follow her, she didn't really like their company but she felt that if she didn't have someone to be with her, she could lose it. She stopped and turned to them.

"So guys. Who has any ideas of how to get back at that bitch for punching be like that." they stayed quiet for a bit before one guy in the back asked her something.

"I thought you guys were friends….." Bailey's eye twitched. She turned around and stormed off.

"I thought so too…." they didn't follow her.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading :D  
Yeah i know, i took very long to update. Im sorry, dont hurt me *curls down to fedal position*  
Anyway yeah, thats chapter 7 for you. uh Im sorry for the readers who read before, cause for some reason, when i type Mr. Moseby without the space between Mr. and Moseby then fanfic just delets the words.. its very annoying. So sorry if that happens again.**

**Wow i cant beleive im in chapter 7 already, wow. Yeah i put a bailey view on it, i dont know why. i dont think im gonna do another unless its to foreshadow, dundunduuuun ^_^.**

**I was thinking of doing the next chapter of a flashback of London and Maddie, but i dont know if you guys will like it, so, tell me if that would be okay, cause your my audience right? :)**

**deantastic- yeah i hope so too .., yeah i cant help putting on scary dreams in :P, haha i dont know about it, gotta contiue readin to see :)**

**imonlylookingatyou- haha i know i do a lot too :) soryy it took long, but as you see heres another :)**

**Shaman Hime- thanks, *rolls over*, yeah their dreams are weird *laughs nervously* , yeah i can stand her either :)**

**~~~~ Yes im gonna do this once in awhile ^_^ **

**Again, im sorry i took so long (well its long for me)**

**.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, i didnt know i had taken so long to update till now. I feel so bad, im so sorry to all my readers who waited for my update.  
As you might know, this is a flashback to when London ad Maddie's relationship started. if you really dont wanna i guess you dont have to read it, but i would like it if you do ^.^  
I dont own Suite Life, but i do wish i did :P**

**~enjoy **

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Boston -.-.- Tipton Hotel

The young heiress walked down the hall toward her room, her strides long and full of anger. She stepped inside of her large suite slamming the door behind her.

"I don't get it! Why do I feel like this?" she slowed her strides until she stopped in the middle of her large summer clothes closet, she felt her legs go weak and she fell on her knees. Her eyes begun to sting, she punched the floor and bit her lip harshly. She looked around where she was. For the first time in a long time when she looked through her overly sized suite, did she actually feel lonely, and alone.

"I hate this! I hate this, I… I don't understand…" she felt her throat tighten and her chest became heavy. _Why does it hurt to breath…. Why does she keep coming back into my mind… why the fuck do I feel like this!.. What the hells wrong with me….?_ She felt her cheeks gradually getting wet, she brought up her hands and wiped her cheeks, she had been crying. The reason wasn't completely obvious to her. She took out her phone and pressed a few buttons, hesitantly pushing the last one.

She lifted her self up and approached the mirror that hung on the wall close by. Her eyes were slightly red and her mascara ran down in two thins lines from her eyes, evidently showing that she had been crying. She took her sleeve and rubbed her cheeks to clean away the black lines. She faintly heard a knock at her door, walking out of her over-sized closet she took a water bottle on the counter and opened it to take a drink out of it.

"London?" she opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Zack. Thanks for coming."

"Of course London. Is something wrong?" she turned and walked to her large couch, she sat and motioned him to sit next to her. Zack sat on her right side, he silently waited for her to talk.

"You know how you kinda came out a few months ago?"

"Um.. Yeah. Why?" she fidgeted a bit, her throat felt dry and her breath quickened.

"Well, how did you know you were… um.."

"Gay?" she nodded. He turned to face her and sighed slightly. "London, I- I don't really know what to say, I mean I'm sure its different for everyone. But I guess the big thing is to not look at it as being different, you have to forget what people expect and look inside of yourself and ask, 'what is it I want'. But London," he put his hand on top of her hand and smiled kindly.

"The thing about this is that it is hard. I'm sure you wanted me to say its easy, but its not. It takes time and strength to be able to even come out to yourself sometimes. And sometimes, you're just not as strong, also, it's hard for a lot of people to come out to everyone."

"So… how do I **know**?" he scratched his head.

"Well, that's pretty simple, I think. Just who are you more attracted to? Men, or women?"

"What.. What if there's only one person you like?" he paused for a bit.

"Well, then I guess you can consider yourself bi.."

"How do I ask someone out?" she asked, looking at Zack with pleading eyes.

"Um.. Well don't you already know how to that?" She looked at him with a 'you know what I mean'. "Well… can you tell me who this person is?" she hesitated before answering.

"Maddie.."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"London.. I'm not sure what to say.."

"Please say something.."

"I.. I- think, I just need time to think ok?"

"Ok.." she patted London on the shoulder and walked off. Slowly she walked back to the Tipton from Maddie's apartment. Dragging her feet all the way to her suite seemed childish, she knew but still. She felt almost completely devastated, only a part of her was glad that Maddie didn't turn cold towards her. _W__hat did I expect? That she'd smile with her beautiful white teeth and say something like, 'I like you too London.'?_ She slumped down her shoulders and held her head down, even though she knew it was hopeless to think that way, she couldn't help herself from hoping it would have happened.

She honestly didn't know how to deal with what was happening with her. She always got what she wanted, whether it was a pair of shoes, or a guy. But Maddie was different, first of all, she was a she. Second, she was smart and she never cared about London's money. She was open minded, but also very stubborn. She worked for everything she wanted, she never gave up, she'd almost always looked on the bright side and the good side of everything and everyone.

_She's everything I'm not. We're two completely different people._ The heiress walked to her bedroom and laid on her bed without bothering to change to her pajamas. She turned off her lights and laid silently staring at her ceiling. There was a lot of wind blowing into her patio window. After about what seemed to be an hour, she fell asleep.

The sun rose around 7:00 am, London shut her eyes tighter to shut the bright light from waking her up. After a while she gave up and just got up out of her bed and walked to her closet to get dressed. She searched through her closet looking for something nice to wear, she knew she had a lot of nice clothes, but today she had to wear something that was out there and eye catching. She entered her evening gown walk in closet to look for an evening gown that would look the best on her crush.

"I have to find one that's beautiful, one that'll bring out how beautiful Maddie is… She looks nice in white.." she said to herself. Today she knew what she was going to do, if Maddie didn't know how she felt then she was going to court her. She wanted Maddie to fall for her, she wanted to be the one who would be able to make her smile and laugh when she was upset. That would be able to hold her in her arms, to comfort her and love her.

London grabbed the best white evening dress from the clothing rack in the middle of the one of many closets. She covered the dress in one of those white covers and placed it carefully on a nearby chair. She quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, hair and put on some quick make up. She put on dark blue skinny jeans and a loose pink shirt that was open to show her shoulders and her back slightly. Taking a quick look in her talking mirror she smiled and walked out of her suite to the elevator with the dress in her hands.

"Ah, good morning London. You sure are up early today."

"Hi Moseby. Yeah I know, I couldn't go back to sleep after the sun came up." he nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He gulped the coffee in his mouth and pointed to the dress in London's hand.

"What's that London?" she slightly looked down at her hands and smiled.

"It's a dress for Maddie. I was going to ask her to go to the winter ball with me tomorrow."

"Ask her? Why her? Why not Lance or another of your friends?" London furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Cause I like Maddie more than those other guys." she said simply. Mr. Moseby slightly choked on his coffee, she nodded and walked out of the elevator. She hurried over to the candy counter where Maddie was restocking the candy.

"Hi Maddie!" Maddie slightly jumped from surprise but managed to smile and greet London back. "So Maddie, you like dancing?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" she asked as she took out a big bag filled with gumdrops.

"Well, I wanted to ask you to be my date to the winter ball tomorrow." Maddie, surprised, ripped the bag too far and caused half of the bag to empty on the floor. She got down on her knees and started picking up the candies, London laid the dress on the counter and kneeled to help her. Maddie looked up to face London, she smiled down at her seeing a small blush creep across the blonde's face.

"Well… umm, I don't know.. I-if I could. I mean.. I got work here… I cant just take the day off…" they stood up after dumping the gumdrops in the garbage.

"Well, I'll just tell Moseby to give you the day off with pay." she told her. She looked down at the dress that was covered in question.

"I don't know…" she said quietly.

"The dress is for you. To wear to the ball." she told her, her head quickly lifted to look at London. She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. London smiled, "I'll give you the day to think about it. I'm going to go put this in your employee locker, just tell me when you've decided k?" she smiled at Maddie one last time before she turned and walked off to the employee lockers. She got Arwin to open Maddie's locker, she as careful as she could placed it in. She took out her cell phone and made a few calls.

**(next scene kinda :)**

At around ten, someone came in carrying a large bouquet of beautiful roses in red, pink, yellow and white. Maddie looked at him in surprise when he handed them to her, at first she thought they were from him, but he walked away. She looked at the small card that was attached.

_I hope this helps._

That was all it said. She looked around in confusion, her eye then caught those of London, who was sitting on the far couch that faced her. She smiled at her, with her eyes she asked if she had decided yet. Maddie reluctantly smiled back and mouthed a thank you. London lightly tapped her nose, she got up and left the hotel.

An hour later London walked back and took her seat on the couch again. Maddie looked at her in question. Not even a minute later, yet another man walked in holding a large black square box. He looked over to London who just pointed slightly to Maddie. He walked over to her and handed her the box, Maddie took it and the man left right after. She looked over to London, she smiled and silently told her to open it. She opened the box, gasping when she saw the beautiful necklace inside. The diamonds were shaped as leafs and flowers that ran over a chain, on the middle hung a ruby in the shape of a rose. She stared down at it in awe, it was so beautiful, and it looked expensive. Her eyes caught the note that was opposite of the necklace,

_It will go beautifully with the dress_

_You can keep it even if you don't go with me_

_Its something that can only half match your beauty_

Maddie blushed at the words written by London. She lightly traced the diamond necklace with her fingers, _something this beautiful, I don't deserve wearing, let alone touching it,_ she thought to herself.

Around 3'oclock Maddie got off for her lunch break. London walked over to Maddie smiling. Maddie smiled back, "London I-" she raised her hand and extended hers to take. She look at the young heiress confused.

"Let's go get some lunch." she reluctantly took London's hand. She beamed and lead her to the restaurant at the Tipton. "Hello Patrick, table for two, nice view too." Patrick looked at the two girls and nodded. He took two menus and lead them to a table inside that gave a nice view of the garden. "Order anything you want. My treat." she told Maddie. She paused but smiled soon after.

"Thanks." The food was made faster than the others, on London's order, since Maddie only had an hour for lunch. After they finished dessert, it was ten before four. "I guess I'll go back to work." London nodded, Maddie got up and turned to leave. She stopped and turned back to London. "Umm, so what time's the ball?" her eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't dreaming was she? Maddie said yes, she actually said yes! She kept her calm even though inside she was jumping and thanking everyone for anything.

"I'll pick you up at your house around 7pm." Maddie nodded and continued to the lobby. Once she couldn't see Maddie she jumped out of her seat and started punching the air. Suddenly she stopped, _I have to find a dress! I have to get an awesome limo! I have to do everything! _quickly she took her purse and ran off to the elevator. She was pushing her button repeatedly when she heard someone cough behind her.

"Hey London. What's up?" Zack asked.

"Oh. Hi Zack! Nothing much just…. I kinda in a way asked Maddie out!" Zack grinned and hugged her.

"Wow really? When? Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"We're going to the winter ball together, she's going to be my date." she said as she beamed. Zack listened to her as he followed her out of the elevator to her suite. "And then I told her I'd pick her up tomorrow before 7, so that means that I have to get ready for tomorrow. I still haven't figured what I'm going to wear. And I have to get my best limo and driver. And… oh no!" she suddenly shouted. Zack jumped in surprise from the sudden scream.

"What's wrong London?"

"It's a _ball_."

"Um yeah, you said that.."

"Yeah well did I tell you that I don't know how to waltz?" Zack gasped slightly.

"You cant be serious London. You're rich, don't all rich people know how to waltz?" she looked at Zack with a serious look.

"Well you're not, so does that mean you wouldn't know?" Zack nodded, he knew what she meant.

"Don't worry London, Zack is here to save the day!" she raised her eyebrow and gave him a 'how' look. "Well lucky for you I know how to dance. So I'll teach you all I can before your date." London gave a wide grin and hugged Zack.

"Thank you so much Zack!" he smiled and followed her into her suite to start their dance lesson.

After an hour London had finally learned how to not to step on her partner's feet. It took about another hour for her to finally get the steps right and the spins right. Zack stayed with her to help her pick out a dress for the ball. After a long time of discussing, well more like arguing, they decided to go tomorrow to look for her dress. "You sure you don't mind Zack? I mean, wont I bore you? Making you come with me for the dress, to the shoes and to get my hair done?" she asked Zack again for what seemed like the seventh time. All he did was smile.

"Of course I don't mind London. I want to help you." she smiled and gave Zack one last hug before he left and she went to take a long relaxing bath.

**~Next Day :D~**

London woke up when the sun rose, around seven again. She practically skipped to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a long shower, making sure that she was clean and that her scented soap had done it's stuff. She put on a black skirt and a white shirt that was loose around her arms. She walked around in her large suite, she took her nice black and white purse and filled it with things that she would need for the day. She knew that Maddie was off today, she had made sure that she would have the whole day to relax and get ready for the ball. She took out her phone and called the best limo service in Boston and arranged the ride and the driver. When she looked at the time it was after nine, she left her suite and headed to Zack's.

Maddie got a call, it was really early, so she wondered who it could've been. When she answered she was told that she had the day off, with pay. She smiled, she knew that London was behind it. She looked at the clock, it was after seven, there wouldn't be any harm if she slept for a while longer, she thought to herself. Maddie woke up from a knock at her door, she got up and opened the door to find her father.

"What's wrong dad?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Um, well when you didn't wake up I thought that maybe you over slept. Don't you have work today?" he asked her, she shook her head, after a few seconds her dad nodded. "Well then come get some breakfast, well more like lunch." she followed him to their small kitchen in her apartment. When she looked at the clock in her microwave she was shocked to see that it was almost one in the morning. She ate the pancakes that her dad had made for her. She thanked her dad and went to her room to relax. She felt nice just laying on her bed, she'd always be busy with working at the candy counter or babysitting or her job at the Cluck Bucket. She looked over to the dress that hung on her closet door covered with the white paper. She actually hadn't looked at the dress, when she came home she went straight to work, chores and cooking. She had actually fallen asleep in her day clothes. She got up and opened the zipper of the cover, Maddie was speechless, the dress was gorgeous. It was a white strapless dress with small red roses that cover the top part of the dress, as she remembered what the necklace looked like that London had given her, she had to agree that it would go beautifully with the dress.

Maddie got up and went through all of her stuff to find her makeup and anything to help her get ready for the ball. She took a fresh towel and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

When she got out she brushed her teeth and went to her room to get dressed. She put on white garments and a bathrobe to cover herself. She sat on the seat in front of her dresser mirror, taking the towel she gently dried her hair. She took a glance at the clock and saw that it was two. She kept her hair damp, she grabbed her mom's curlers and wrapped the lower half of her hair around them. There was knock at the door and her dad's head came through the crack. "Where are you going Maddie?" she looked back at her dad and forgot that she hadn't told her parents about the ball.

"Well my friend invited me to go to this ball with 'em. That's okay right dad?" he entered the room and walked up to her.

"And who exactly is this person?" he asked. She looked up at him but averted his eyes and stared at her knees.

"My friend…. London.."

"You mean that one who slept over that time before?" she nodded. "And who are your dates?" she closed her eyes.

"Dad… I am her date.." he looked confused for a bit but then his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh..Oh! Um okay then. Um sure that's alright dear… Um yes… alright.." he hesitated before he patted her shoulder and turned to leave. She let out a sigh and looked up at her reflection. She grabbed her tweezers and began fixing her eyebrows.

There was another knock at her door about half an hour later. Her mom came into her room and looked at her oddly. "Honey? Can you come help me make dinner." she nodded and her mom left the room. Maddie walked out after she put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. "Oh there you are. Can you chop these potatoes." she took the cutting board and a knife and cut the potatoes to small bite size pieces. She had started cutting some parsley when she felt someone start tugging at her shirt. She looked down and saw her little sister.

"What's wrong Genevieve?"

"Are you playing princess? Can I play too! Can I play, please, please Maddie!" she smiled and rustled her hair.

"No, I'm not playing princess. I'm going to a ball."

"Like Cinderella?" she smiled.

"Yeah. A little bit.."

It wasn't until about 4:30 that they finished cooking for the family of twelve. They all ate together at their large dining table, half of her family asked where she was going. She had already taken the curlers out, so her hair past her ears were curled. She'd only say that she was going to a dance. When dinner was over she had to wash all the dishes that when she was finished it was almost six. Maddie hurried back to her room and started getting ready. After she had put on some make-up she went to put on the dress, she was surprised that it fit very nicely. She opened her drawer and took the black box with the necklace London had gotten her. She stood in front of her wall mirror on the back of her door as she put on the necklace. She looked at herself and smiled, she looked nice. She heard a car horn outside of her apartment. She looked out the window and saw a limo pull up. She grabbed her long black winter coat and ran out of her room. Her dad was in the living room and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Well you look nice. Where'd you get the dress?" he asked.

"Umm… Well um London.. She um got it for me.."

"Nice girl, London. But I have to tell you one thing." he said as he walked up to her. She looked at him in curiosity. He couldn't disapprove, could he? "Don't let yourself be pressured to do anything your not comfortable of doing." she stared at her dad, he smiled and started laughing.

"Yeah okay dad."

"Oh come on honey, I was kidding around."

"I know."

"Have a nice night. Be home before midnight Cinderella." she smiled and said goodbye. When she got out London had come out of the limo, she was wearing a light blue strapless dress that was loose above her knee to her toes with a white furry coat that only covered her chest. Her hair was brought up to a bun but she left two little bangs on both sides of her hair, she had on a necklace that covered half of her neck, it was covered in diamonds and blue jewels. She smiled at Maddie and opened the door for her. She went in and sat on the opposite side of London. They sat in their seats and conversed for a while. After a few minutes Maddie started looking out of the window.

"Where is the ball?"

"Umm, I'm not sure but we should be there in about ten minutes or something." she nodded and snuggled her jacket which she hadn't taken off. "Are you cold?" she asked her. Maddie looked up and smiled.

"Only a bit, but I'm fine." she nodded and after about minute she asked Maddie if she had eaten. Maddie nodded.

"That's good, they usually don't give a lot of food.." she nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived Maddie couldn't help but stare at the place the ball was held. It looked like a castle, she had never seen it before. "If you think that's nice, wait till you see the inside." she looked over to London and smiled. They walked up the stairs that led to the front doors. When they entered someone took their coats and led them to their seats. When Maddie had taken her coat off London looked at her in silence.

"What's wrong…" Maddie asked. She looked at her in the eyes and smiled.

"You look,… like an angel.. Your beautiful.." Maddie felt her cheeks heat up.

"No.. I- umm, you look much nicer than me." she felt London take her chin in her hand. She looked up at her, she smiled down at her.

"You're way too cute Maddie." she felt her face burn up like a stove top. London dropped her hand and looked over to the stage. Maddie looked up at the stage and saw a band up there, but the lead singer wasn't there. The drums started then the bass and guitar. London got up from her seat and held her hand out to Maddie. She looked at her confused. "Come dance with me." after a few seconds, Maddie recognized the song. She smiled and took her hand. London grinned and lead her to the center of the dance floor, that was large. The lights on top of the tables darkened and the lights were focused more on them. London put her hand on Maddie's hip and she put her hand on London's shoulder. Maddie looked over to the stage and saw the lead singer walked onto the stage and start singing. Maddie felt her heart speed up but kept her cool, London took the lead as they started to waltz.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
__I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
__To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
__I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo  
__Beautiful Soul, yeah  
__  
Oooooo, yeah_

Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Even though Maddie had only danced with Zack, she and London seemed to dance smoothly. She almost felt like their steps naturally aliened together. She had no idea why Jesse McCartney was at a winter ball and why he was singing this song, her favorite song. She looked up at London, they both wore heels, but London was already taller than her. She smiled down at her, almost as if telling her that she did it. Maddie smiled, of course London was behind it. Even though she felt as if she didn't deserve any of this special treatment, she loved how out of every rich person London knew, apparently she chose her. It made her feel special, even if she felt that she didn't deserve anyone as caring as London. But she did know one thing for sure.

She might be falling for this girl.

.

.

.

**I really hope you guys liked it. It was seven pages in Mircosoft! Seven! Thats like three more than any of my other chapters ever :O  
again im so sorry for making you guys wait almost 2 months!**

**-.-.-.- Reveiw reply-.-.-.-..-.-**

I LUV SETH**-** I'm glad you loved the chapter :D, sorry if there isnt enough in this one :P

deantastic- I'm glad you liked the drama. Sorry for the chapter, it has liek no drama. I guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what is going to happen to our lovely characters.

Nick-J'z-Girl- Ahh! Please dont! Ah, thank you so much. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside :). Im sorry you had to wait. i hope you like this chapter :)

NekoHatake- Join the club :3 thanks for the second review, for that you deserve a zackxcody cookie! taste them, they're yummy!

more than meets the eye- Lol, nice. Im sure that will stop her craziness :D. Tanks Im glad you're liking the story :)

**A super thanks to all my reviews and watchers! Thank you guys so so much!  
review please, if you want. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I know I deserve to be verbally beaten for taking so long for updating!  
Its been a good year since I've updated the last chapter, and i wish that I had more to update to sorta make up for it, but I dont and I apologize  
If you are even bothering to continue to read this thank you so much, I dont deserve your reading but i really do appreciate it  
I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zack or Cody, they belong to Disney. :'(  
**

* * *

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- To Cody**

**.  
**

Cody walked out of the bathroom and wrapped his towel around his waist. The mirror was fogged from the hot water that Cody used, he wiped the fog with his hand and took his tooth brush. He neatly took out some tooth paste and brushed his teeth. He put on loose jeans and a black shirt. Woody was laying on his bed on the computer when Cody walked out.

"Why do you always take a shower after school?"

"Cause I like being clean. Maybe you should reconsider how many times you take a shower." Woody smelled himself and shrugged, Cody shook his head with a smile. He picked up his laptop and carried it with him to his bed. When Cody logged in he saw that someone had changed his background, before he had a picture of chemical formulas, now it was a picture of Zack and Cody when they were young. They were about seven years old, it was Halloween and Zack was dressed as Prince Charming, he had his arm around Cody who half heartedly smiled at the camera. Cody was dressed as Cinderella, why he was dressed like her. That was simple, Carey got them together, special offer at Cheap Charlie's. Cody smiled, he knew Zack was responsible of course.

"Hey Cody, how bout we go to the Sky deck and hang with Bailey?"

"Umm, I don't think so Woodster." Woody kept quiet for a while before responding.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Cody sighed slightly.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you broke up?"

"Yeah."

"But can't you guys still be friends and stuff?"

"It's a bit more complicated than just a break up."

"How?" Cody turned to face Woody. He kept quiet for a bit before explaining to Woody what had happened.

"When we were having dinner, Bailey was bashing on Zack. She went on about hating him, mostly because she thought he was gay. I broke up with her because, if she hates my brother, then I cant love her. And when Zack did come out, she hated him more because of it.."

"Zack's gay?" he sighed.

"Yes."

"My gosh.."

"Please don't tell me your homophobic too."

"What? Oh, no it's just, I so didn't see that coming…"

"Wait. So you're actually okay with it?" Cody asked, he was totally surprised, he thought Woody would be disgusted or something along those lines.

"Well come on, my family's huge. One of my brothers just had to be, and he is." Cody smiled, he was so glad Woody understood. "Bummer about Bailey though. Sorry Cody, I know how much you liked her… Or thought you liked her." he shrugged.

"It happens Woody."

"Well that doesn't mean we aren't allowed to go outside and hang out right?" He smiled at his roommate and agreed. He closed his laptop and walked out of his dorm with his friend, as he walked out he found his older twin standing in front of his door.

"Hey Zack what's up?" He turned and stepped out of the way so Cody could see the red paint on Zack's door. _'FAG,' _Cody felt a lump grow in his throat. "Bailey?" Zack didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Zack..." he sighed and nodded slightly. Woody then looked at Cody and back at Zack, he turned and walked quickly down the hall. Cody turned back to his brother/boyfriend, he put his hand on his shoulder and rested his head in the crook of Zack's neck.

"I'm sorry Zack... this is my fault..."

"Its not your fault." He looked up at his brother, he knew it hurt him seeing that writing on his door, it hurt him too seeing Zack hurt like this. Zack slithered his arms around his slim waist, he laid his cheek on the top of Cody's head, Cody lifted his arms wrapping them around his brother's torso. He heard Zack's breath start to become heavy, he tightened his hold on him slightly, nuzzling his head into his chest he let his scent fill his nose. They stood like this for a bit, soon after they separated just before Mr. Moseby rushed down the hall towards them with London angrily following and Woody trailing behind.

"Let me see this atrocity." He looked from the twins to the door. "For god's sake.. who did this?"

"I have a good idea." London looked at Zack mentally saying she was sorry then turning to head into the sky deck. Mr. Moseby look at the writing on his door with disappointment.

"Don't worry Zack, we will get that cleaned up. And she will be severely punished." He nodded and turned heading in London's same direction.

"Well I heard they were having a birthday party in the Fiesta deck. Guys wanna crash it?" The mood around them lighten as Zack laughed. He turned away from the door and walked down the hall.

"Well we better get going, I do want some cake." Cody patted Woody's back as they both followed him down the hall.

.

**-…-.-.-...-.-.-.-...-.-.-…- To Zack**

.

Luckily he had taken his last bite of the cake when the father of the birthday boy noticed him his brother and friend across the table

"Hey you three! This party is invitation only!" He quickly grabbed Cody's arm, pulling his hands way from the only half eaten slice of cake. Woody bravely grabbed a his third slice and ran behind them. They all ran down the stairs and jumped in behind the smooth bar counter. They all laughed as they sat there on the floor of the smoothie bar, the guy that was working there looked at them curiously, Zack gave him a 'hush' signal, he nodded and pretended he didn't know where why were as the father ran over to him. He gave one last look over at the sky deck and walked back up to the fiesta deck. Zack too a sneak peek, when he was certain the father was out of sight they all ran out of the bar and laughed. Woody had finished the third slice of cake while they hide behind the bar. Cody whimpered that he hadn't even been able to finish his slice, that had made Zack laugh harder.

"Wow, it feels like I haven't laughed in ages…" they all quieted down.

"I heard someone beat your high score in Marvel vs. Capcom."

"What? No way! I gotta check this out." Zack then rushed down the ship towards the arcade, Woody chuckled and followed after with Cody right behind.

**(next scene kinda :3)**

"WINNER! WINNER!" the words flashed on the screen of the arcade game that was being watched by dozens of eyes, Zack punched the air in victory as he wrote his initials as once again as being the highest score. Cody patted his older brother's back as everyone clapped. Zack looked at his brother in his eyes happily, Cody slightly blushed under his gaze but allowed Zack to put his arm around his shoulder and lead him out of the crowd of people.

"Way to go Zack!" a boy said as he patted his back and left down the room to play another game. Woody walked with them letting Zack babble on about how he knew no one could beat his high score, at least for long. They re-entered the sky deck and went to the smoothie bar and ordered three smoothies. They laughed together talking about random things, unconsciously staying away from a certain topic.

"Hey guys." London walked over to them and sat down in an empty seat.

"Hey London. Yo Brandon get London a strawberry-kiwi!" the guy behind the counter nodded and started to make London's smoothie.

"You wouldn't believe it London! Zack completely beasted in Marvel vs. Capcom!" Zack shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm awesome." London smiled weakly at him and drank her smoothie.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-. To Cody**

.

"Cody can I ask you a question on the homework real quick?"

"Sure London." she got up and lead him away from the smoothie bar. "What did you need help on?"

"I don't need help on the homework."

"Oh.." she nodded.

"I approached Bailey about what happened with Zack's door." Cody looked over to Zack, he had almost forgot about that, Woody had been keeping their minds off the topic the entire day. "Well after she boasted about it to those guys that follow her around I told her that she would be suspended. She didn't really buy it but luckily Mr. Moseby had heard her admit to doing it. He said that she was suspended for a week and has to spend the days in detention. He said that if she did anything like that again she would be sent back home." Cody nodded, he knew she wouldn't be automatically suspended, but he still felt she wasn't punished enough.

"Thanks London." she smiled.

"Of course Cody. I'm just glad that Woody's been able to keep his mind off it." he smiled and nodded. She patted his back and lead him back to the two guys.

"Yo, Woody told me about 'Chubby Bunny'!"

"Chubby what?" Woody laughed.

"We used to play all the time back home. You would take marshmallows and see how many you can fit in your mouth and still be able to say 'chubby bunny'" Zack grinned.

"Sounds funny right? Come on lets do it!"

"I'll get the marshmallows!" London got up and walked away toward the small store on the other side of the deck. They stayed where they were finishing up their smoothies. After a bit London came back with two bags of large marshmallows. "Alright! To Cody's cabin!" they nodded and raced each other to the cabin, Zack won, Cody was right behind him, London barely beat Woody since she had been wearing high heels. They laughed as they tried to catch their breath while entering the empty cabin.

"Alright me first!" Cody took an open bag, sitting in the bed he began to put the marshmallows in his mouth one by one. "Chubby bunny," he put in one more. "Chhubby bonny," then another one, "Chubby bounyy," another one, "cho-chubby bonny." he tried to put in one more but he slightly gagged as one of the marshmallows touched the back of his throat. They all laughed.

"Alright my turn." London did the same but was only able to put in three before she had to spit them out.

"Okay me." Zack went up to five but wasn't able to say chubby bunny and had to stop. Woody took the bag.

"Okay let me show you how its done!" as Woody put the marshmallows in his mouth one by one they counted them.

"One."

"Chubby bunny."

"Two."

"Chubby bunny."

"Three."

"Shubby bunny."

"Four!"

"Shubby bohny."

"Five!"

"Shobby bohnny."

"Six!"

"Shoobyy b-hnny."

"Seven!"

"Sh-mm-y b-nny" he tried to put in one more but couldn't fit anymore without gagging slightly. He spit out the marshmallows into his hand and re-ate them.

"EWW!" he chuckled and swallowed the rest. London looked at the half full bag and other untouched bag that was still in the plastic bag.

"What do we do with the rest?"

"S'mores!" Zack exclaimed as he stood up holding the bag happily.

"How are we suppose to make s'mores Zack?" Cody asked looking at his boyfriend fondly.

"We could use the stoves in the kitchen." London nodded.

"Yeah what Woody said." they agreed and headed out, London stopped at the small store again to buy chocolate bars and graham crackers. They all headed into the kitchen, it was about nine so there weren't any chef cooking only cleaning up.

"Oh! London Tipton! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Alex. We wanted to make some s'mores on the stove top.

"Alright… but you guys are going to have to clean up."

"Thanks." He smiled and went to the other side of the kitchen to clean. They all took a corner of the stove, they took off the cover and turned on the stove top so they could cook the s'mores on direct flame.

**(Next scene kind :3 hehe)**

"Alright we got enough for one more round!" they took the last of the marshmallows and made one more round of s'mores. They joked more and laughed as they finished up eating. After, Cody began to clean up, he cleaned the stove top and threw out all the garbage.

"That's my brother! The germaphobe." he laughed.

"Not anymore I got over that remember?" Zack laughed with him having the old memory of the days where Cody would have worn that home-made suit in order to not get any germs on him. They all left the kitchen together and headed to their cabins to sleep. London said goodnight and turned the corner down another hall. When they got to their cabins Cody told Zack he'd sleep in his own cabin. Woody went a head saying something about having to got to the bathroom. Cody hugged Zack, looking at his door he saw that Moseby had gotten the red paint out by painting over the writing. He gave Zack a kiss and said goodnight.

"I love you Cody."

"Love you too." they waved another slight goodbye and walked into their own cabins.

As Cody laid in his bed his eyes began to get heavier and heavier. The light rocking of the boat lulled him to sleep. Just before he let sleep overcome him he felt a shiver go down his spine and the thought that maybe he should have slept with Zack that night.

.

.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I really do hope you liked the chapter. I do love that game 'Chubby Bunny' its really fun to play with friends! (I can get six, if anyone wanted to know hehe)  
Its kinda weird really like out of topic of what just happened but we need some humor now and again, I didnt want to make too serious.**

**I love reviews, if you deem my chapter worthy I would love to hear you're feed back. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys cant believe how terrible of a person I feel that I am considering how much I've been neglecting this story.  
Sorry that this chapter is so drama-filled, so I hope that you enjoyed last chapter's light atmosphere.  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

***\[^.^]/* : DarknekoKurai, RomanticRose84, shadowzelda-43, comics lover, DarknessRules558, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, shadowzelda-43, XxUnleashed-imaginationxX, Gravind Divine **

**And much love to ****candy3314**** and Neo Rulez for being oh so very lovely and reviewing every chapter! ^_^ **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers of course! Because without your love of twincest I would not be here with 9 chapters! :D :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zack nor Cody, they belong to Disney :'[**  
**I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- To Cody**

**.**

The alarm next to Cody's bed beeped continuously until Cody's hand snoozed it back to sleep. He got out the bed, walking over to Woody he shook him awake.

"Woody wake up." The taller brunette shook in his bed and sleepily lifted his head to look up at the clock. He grunted slightly and picked himself up from his warm cozy bed. Almost dead-like he walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Cody slightly sighed in relief as he heard the shower start, getting ready for school after Woody did his business was always the worst. Thinking about the feeling he had last night Cody walked out of the cabin and walked over to Zack's door.

"Hey Zack?" He knocked on the door waiting for his older brother to open the door for him with his usual goofy grin. After a bit he almost began to freak until he heard the running water from Zack's bathroom. He calmed down and returned to his cabin to get ready for school. Taking a quick shower after Woody he put on his favorite grey slacks and dark blue sweater. After they were both ready Cody went to Zack's door. Knocking he called out his twin brother's name. "Zack! You still in here?" He looked back at Woody confused, turning the knob he opened the door to find an empty cabin.

"He probably already went to breakfast." Slightly suspicious he nodded and left the cabin with Woody. Walking into the cafeteria Cody was greeted by London's excited squeal.

"What's up London?" She looked around.

"Where's Zack? I wanted to tell you both."

"We thought he'd be here with you." She shook her head saying she hadn't seen him. Cody began to panic, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He began to rush back toward Zack's cabin, London also concerned followed suit. This time the younger blonde didn't bother to knock as he opened the door and again saw the empty cabin. He quickly walked across the cabin to the door that led to the bathroom. Opening the door he gasped at the sight of Zack, his hands tied behind him to the faucet of the bathtub, his naked form submersed in the pink water.

"Oh my god Zack." Cody ran over to him, first taking out the t-shirt that had been tied around his head disallowing him to speak.

"You could've waited till I was descent." He joked, earning him a smack on his head from his boyfriend. He untied him from the faucet, "I'm going to kill that bitch." As Zack sat up Cody again gasped, on his abdomen were cuts that spelled the word from yesterday, 'FAG'

"She cut you!"

"They're just shallow cuts."

"They're cuts none the less." Woody had already left the cabin, London stood at the doorway frozen in her spot. She couldn't believe she had done this to him, they had never been immensely fond of each other, but hadn't she always considered him her friend? Her breath became shallow, how could a person do this to another, friend or not.

"There's a bigger problem here." Zack said ominously.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-To Zack**

**.**

Zack had put on some clothes that London had fetched from the littered floor of his cabin. Cody had been frozen in the same spot, kneeling in front of the bathtub with his shocked face, London stood next to the door with a similar expression. Zack knew he had to be strong, even though inside he wanted to just crawl into his bed and just pretend the world around him wasn't crashing down, but he knew he couldn't just lay down as Bailey won. He had to stay strong, not only for himself but for Cody. He kneeled down by Cody, gently placing his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to comfort him

"It'll be alright Cody. Don't worry." He blankly stared at Zack, he began to shake furiously as water weld up in his eyes.

"What if it isn't? How could it be remotely okay?" Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around him and held Cody as he cried into his chest. London felt helpless in the situation. There wasn't anything she could do to help her long time friends. She never liked Bailey, she knew she wasn't the girl she pretended to be, there was something off about her from the start. It wasn't long until the cabin door opened, Mr. Moseby walked in with Woody trailing behind.

"Zack show me what she did." Zack broke away from his newly calmed brother and let an empty chuckle escape his lips.

"Aw Mr. Moseby are you trying to say that you're actually worried about me?" the older male sighed.

"Look Zack, I know that I haven't always shown it, but I do care very deeply for you and Cody. Please let me help you." Zack looked back at Cody who couldn't pry his eyes away from the small diamond in-between the tiles of the floor. Sighing he stood up and hesitated before he rose the end of his shirt to show Moseby his abdomen. No words could describe how Mr. Moseby was feeling, no words left his lips as he looked at the cuts on Zack, a boy he's know since the day he walked into the Tipton hotel with his only family, his brother and mother. He abruptly turned around and left the cabin without another word, Woody remained where he was looking down at his two dearest friends who he had grown very fond of over their time on the S.S Tipton. Not knowing what had happened during the short period of time that he had been away while fetching Mr. Moseby he only stood there looking down at Cody as he again began to start shaking.

"I think Woody deserves to know the truth about us Zack…" not knowing what exactly they were talking about Woody looked back and forth between the two boys.

"Cody already told me about you Zack. I don't mind really! You guys are my friends and nothing can change that!" before he had even finished his sentence Cody had again weld up in tears, the brunet didn't know what to do. Zack took hold of Cody's hand as he began to hiccup, he gulped and looked back up at Woody with a shaky smile.

"Thanks Woodster… but its more than that.." Woody remained silent motioning the blond to continue. "Me and Cody are together. Like together together…" Zack didn't know what had been running through the taller brunet's head as he looked at them with a blank stare. It seemed like he had been there for hours before Woody finally spoke.

"I guess your mom wont be expecting any grandchildren huh?" a chuckle escaped Cody's lips as he felt a massive weight lift from his shoulders. Soon after they all laughed, a sense of relief filled the air as they continued to laugh, letting almost all the feelings of anxiety fade away. It was only after they had all settled down that Woody spoke again, "I think we should go to school… we wouldn't want to miss a second of the wonderful Miss. Tutweiller." Zack stood up and nodded.

"Woodsters right. We wouldn't want to miss her wonderful class now would we?" Zack grinned letting Cody know that everything would be alright. Looking up at Zack he felt almost completely at ease, he wanted to believe Zack with every fiber inside him, he wanted to believe it so much.

**-*-*-*- Next Scene :p****-*-*-***

The school day went on as usual, Zack had immediately noticed however that Bailey wasn't there, and if Miss. Tutweiller noticed she hadn't paid any attention to it. Zack had done his best to not mention anything that might remind Cody of the earlier events which might send him back to his previous state. They had all gathered around the smoothie bar like it was any other normal day. Cody was trying to explain to London Einstein's String Theory when Zack had noticed Moseby on the sky deck, not wanting to worry Cody he excused himself saying that he need to pee and walked over to Moseby, leading him away from the group.

"So Mr. Moseby what's happening?"

"Bailey has been expelled from Seven Seas High. We have contacted her parents, but she wont be able to go home until we stop at Australia the day after tomorrow. But don't worry, Kirby is with her to make sure that she doesn't do anything to you or your brother." Zack nodded, he could clearly that there was something bothering Moseby, even though he didn't want to know what the older male knew he asked anyway. His dark features tensed up as he sighed and looked over to Cody before responding to Zack. "Bailey told me everything, but before I believe anything she said I have to know from you Zack." he felt himself tense, he gulped.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she had discovered that you were gay." he nodded, signally that what he said was true. "She also told me that you and Cody have become… intimate. And that while she was in your cabin that she had taken your phone and called your mother, telling her everything." his head already been dropped, his shoulders slumped as he focused all his attention to the glint on Moseby's shoe. "Zack is this true?" the large lump that had formed in his throat made it difficult for Zack to reply.

"Y-yes…" he managed to choke out. Not knowing what he could possibly do he simply placed his hand on the younger blond's shoulder. He felt himself choke up at the simple gesture of the darker male, he held in the water that had formed in his eyes and breathed in before nodding at the man who he had known for so long, the man who he had considered the closest thing to a father figure.

"Your mother called me and informed me that she will be heading here as soon as possible, most likely when we stop in Australia. But don't worry Zack. Everything will turn out for the best." at a loss of words he simply nodded as Moseby patted his shoulder and left down the sky deck. He watched Moseby walk away for a bit before walking back to his friends, he sat down next to Cody and drank his banana-strawberry smoothie. After a bit Cody seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh London, what was it that you wanted to tell Zack and me?" she suddenly beamed but as quickly frowned. She gave a weak smile.

"Maddie has a week off of school and she's coming, she'll get here when we land in Australia."

"London that's great!" Zack replied assuring London that it was fine to feel excited. She smiled and nodded, they spent the next hour talking more about Maddie since Woody didn't completely know her since he hadn't gotten to spend that much time with her last time she came to visit.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. To Cody**

.

They said good bye and left to their respective cabins to do their homework and sleep the drama filled day away.

"Are you going to be sleeping with Zack tonight?" Woody asked as they neared their cabin. Not being able to shake the guilt Cody felt he nodded, the brunet waved a goodnight and entered his cabin. Knowing how Cody was feeling Zack let him stay with him, as Cody was undressing he sat on the bed and stared at the framed picture that stood on the night stand, it was a picture of them not that long ago, their first day going to High School, Cody had his large backpack smiling sheepishly at the camera with Zack's arm wrapped around his shoulder giving a thumbs up.

"You cant blame yourself for everything Cody…" pulling the shirt over his torso he silently looked over to Zack, only slightly surprised that he knew how he felt.

"But if I-"

"Don't start okay? There's nothing you could have done and there's nothing you have to feel bad about." Cody looked down at his feet as Zack stood from the bed and stood in front of him. He closed his eyes and let his senses take control. He let Zack's scent fill his nose, the feel of the heat that radiated from his body, the feeling of protection he felt with Zack around. He listened closely to the sound of his breathing, it reminded him that he was still here with him, that he was alive. He let himself submit to him as he felt Zack's hand caress his cheek lifting his face to look into his eyes. Cody saw everything in his eyes, the love that welded inside, the protective look that he gave him, the reassurance he was trying to give him, but even the fear that he felt, even if he wouldn't admit it. "Its going to be okay Cody." he wanted to believe in what Zack was telling him, but he knew that Zack was just as scared as he was.

"How could it be though? Isn't this too much for mom to handle?" Zack took hold of his boyfriend's face and leaned in so their forehead touched.

"But she'll always be our mom, and we'll always be her children." he closed his eyes again, feeling the warmth of his breath hit him as he talked. soothing him, but no matter what he said the same thought kept hitting the inside of his skull.

"That's exactly it Zack. We're her _children_." Zack let go of him, he looked at Cody with furrowed brows.

"Are you having second thoughts?" the second he said it Cody regretted saying anything, the hurt in his eyes and his voice was enough to make Cody cry. Sternly he looked up at Zack and shook his head. Taking hold of his hand he brought up and kissed it gently, the gesture made Zack sigh and embrace Cody in a tight hold, as if letting go would mean losing him. "I love you Cody. We'll get through this I promise." Cody's grip tightened as he grasped on to his shirt and buried his face into Zack's chest.

"Okay.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wowy, there is just so much drama going on isnt there? It might seem really odd that everyone is like "ah we love you guys anyway" but I honestly think that they've been together long enough to accept them.**

**Also I love Mr. Moseby and could honestly not imagine him hating them, thus he's on their side for the most part ^_^**

**I love that I get lots of treats for updating *o* (nom nom nom)**

**Thanks so much for reading and for having the patience to deal with me, I know that I can be quiet troublesome. And I promise that I will try and NOT make you guys wait as long as I did for this chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope that you deem the story worthy to review and continue reading :3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

******Hey guys! I am soo sorry it took so long for me to update, it's been two months! I really did want to update last month but I was completely stuck! I apologize!**

******Thanks so much for the people that reviewed! This chapter is for you!  
candy3314, XxUnleashed-imaginationxX, Gravind Divine, and I'm sorry leobutler, I tried to have this chapter done by March 28 for your birthday but alas I could not, so I am sorry :[**

******I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.- Tipton Hotel  
**

.

Maddie Fitzpatrick leaned on the candy counter of the Tipton Hotel, she couldn't wait for her shift to end in order for her to finish packing and leave in order to get to Australia. She had been waiting months for this recess from school so then she would have the opportunity to go see London. She had to admit that it was hard for them because of the distance, not to mention the time differences that constantly change since the S.S Tipton is constantly sailing across the seven seas. She watched eagerly as the large hand on the clock hit 8 and let her know that her shift was finally over, she had been ready to leave when she saw the elevator door open letting out Carey Martin.

"Oh hey Carey." she looked down and noticed a large bag and noticed her panic stricken face. "Whatcha doing with the bag?"

"Oh hi Maddie. I'm just leaving, heading to the airport."

"Really? Wow so am I." the older brunette simply nodded and continued to leave out the doors fading into the darkness of the night. Standing there slightly shocked Maddie simply shrugged and continued to head home.

***-*-*- next scene-*-*-***

Thanking the taxi driver she shut the door and entered the large airport. Taking in a deep breath she smiled to herself and walked down the crowded entrance to the check in counter. After registering her one suitcase and passing through the tiresome security check she finally entered Gate 15A. Maddie bought some food from a small store knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat on the airplane till the next morning, walking down the hall that would lead to her flight she spotted a familiar head of brunette hair.

"Hey Carey! You're going to Australia too?" it was a simple and innocent question, but it seemed to have sent said woman into a nervous frenzy.

"Maddie you cannot believe what's happening!" shocked by the sudden verbal hit she fell down into the chair next to her.

"Carey whats wrong?" concerned of the older woman that she had always seen as a role model she placed her hand on her shaking shoulder. A shuttered sigh escaped her lips and she hid her face in her hands.

"What did I do wrong?" Maddie sighed and looked down at her watch, she had a feeling that this was going to be a long flight.

.

**-.-.-.-.-. To Bailey**

**.  
**

There was always something about small and confined spaces that made the blonde teenager nervous. Ever since she was little she could not be held in a confined space, maybe she was claustrophobic, maybe she hated feeling alone, maybe she simply just didn't like it. Looking around the empty room that only had an empty bed and a couple of boxes taken from her old shared cabin Bailey sighed, deep down she knew that she should have felt bad about something, but all she felt was anger, hatred, and a sense of betrayal. She walked over to the door and looked out the small glass hole to see the large dark male standing across from her door making sure that she didn't leave, it made her angry, being trapped like this like some prisoner. She couldn't do anything in the room, she would pace around the room not knowing the time, after a while someone came in with dinner, they didn't talk to her or even greet her, they simply placed her dinner on the desk, took her other plate and left the room. She was probably hungry, she probably needed to eat, but she just couldn't, she simply laid in her bed until she would wake up the next day not even knowing if she had dreamed the night before.

.

**-.-..-.-.- To Zack**

**.  
**

It was the sun that shone from the window of the blond's cabin that had woken him up from his sleep. Slightly moving to make himself a bit more comfortable he felt the pair of arms around him tighten their hold on him, Zack looked down lovingly at his younger twin. He kissed his brother on the forehead and gently took his arms off him to get out of the warm bed in order to relieve himself. When he reentered the cabin he saw Cody already up looking blankly around the cabin.

"Did have a nightmare about Einstein's String theory right?" expecting some sort of reaction from the blond Zack was worried when there was no reaction. "Something wrong Cody?"

"We're landing in Sydney tomorrow." he walked over to his brother and sat next to him on the combined beds. "I'm scared Zack." he took hold of Cody's face and leaned him towards him, he kissed his forehead and brought him into an embrace.

"Yeah I know, me too Cody. Me too…"

***-*Next scene*-***

"Zack! Cody!" the two twins stopped walking toward the sky deck and turned to see the large dark male that jogged over to them.

"Hey Kirby." panting the large security guard rested for a bit while he attempted to steady his breathing.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Never would've thought sweet old Bailey would actually do something like that to you Zack. Wasn't right what she did." grateful for Kirby's sincerity Zack smiled and thanked the older male.

"Thanks Kirby." he nodded, after a bit he spoke again.

"Also know that I'm here for you boys. My mama raised me to believe that god loves all his children. So I'm gonna watch over you boys like I watch mama's chicken pot pie on Thanksgiving. Course I wont eat you boys." Kirby's analogy made the twins laugh, he grinned sheepishly and waved the boys good-bye as he walked toward the cafeteria to get something to eat before he had to return to his post. They watched Kirby walk down the hall until he turned the corner, Zack chuckled and turned continuing toward the sky deck where they were to meet London and Woody.

"Wow can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" Cody asked,

"That so many people are okay with us, I mean it feels like it's a dream or something. I'm scared of waking up.."

"Really?" Zack nodded.

"Yeah, Woody, Kirby, even Moseby."

"Mr. Moseby knows?" Cody asked surprised. Zack nodded.

"Bailey told him everything. He came to talk to me asking if it was all true." Cody visibly stiffened. "He didn't say anything about hating us, so I take that as a positive response."

"Last night I dreamt that they all turned on us. That they hated us…" Zack took hold of his hand and squeezed.

"Well good thing it was just a dream." Cody smiled and nodded. Entering the sky deck they were greeted by their two best friends who had been waiting for them at the smoothie bar, Zack smiled at the two friends eager to know that him and Cody could forget about their problems while with the two, if just for a bit

.

***-*-*-*-*To Moseby  
**

**.  
**

The open doorway to the lobby of the S.S Tipton let the wind from the outside blow in threatening to make the papers on Mr. Moseby's desk fly away. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips as he began to put away the important papers concerning the sudden troubling teen on board, since the day before the trouble she had caused on this boat in not even a week had been overwhelming for him, especially with having to run the large cruise line. The darker male was about to leave in order to take his rare half hour break in order to eat something when a static came out from the radio that lay on the counter, holding down the button on the side and holding it by his mouth he responded into it. "Moseby here. What's wrong Jim?"

"We're experiencing some difficult in the water. The currents are pushing the ship inland, its not a problem from what we can tell. We might be expecting to land earlier however."

"By how much?"

"A couple hours. Maybe three." Moseby could feel a headache starting up, it wasn't so much as arriving into Sydney in the morning instead of the afternoon, it was the having to call every possible person on land to make sure that the ports were open earlier than expected.

"Alright Jim. Make sure you update me if anything else changes."

"Yes sir." he placed the radio back on the counter, instead of heading to the cafeteria for lunch, a feeling in the pit of his stomach lead him instead down the hall toward his now most troubling teen. As he neared the cabin he was surprised to see the large security guard watching the door across from him.

"Kirby? I thought I sent Edwards to relieve you of your post."

"Yes you did sir but I thought I better if I stayed to watch Ms. Bailey."

"Are you certain?" he nodded his head without hesitation.

"Those boys are family. And momma always taught me to protect family." Moseby felt himself smile, the boys were never the easiest to handle but they definitely never lacked people that cared deeply for them.

"Alright Kirby. But he will take over for the night shift. I'm sure she'll be asleep anyway so there'll be no need to worry so much then." Kirby nodded and watched attentively as Moseby opened the door and entered the cabin.

"Bailey?" when he had entered he only saw the empty cabin, the emptiness made him panic until he heard the door of the bathroom open.

"Mr. Moseby! Hey how's it going! You want to play a game? Ooh like corn shucking."

"I'm only here to tell you about your departure." she stood still and didn't respond to his statement. "We're going to be landing in Sydney tomorrow, your father is coming from the airport to take you back home. Of course security will have to escort you both." Bailey had sat down at the edge of the bed looking down at her hands. Looking at the blonde Mr. Moseby felt a bit sorry for her, not enough to forgive what she had done though.

"Why are you making me leave?"

"You know why, what you did to Zack is unacceptable. I'm disappointed at you Bailey." she paused, her response sounded strained, but almost sincere.

"If I apologize to him… Can I stay?"

"Even though he probably might forgive you, no. What you did, we cant let anything like that happen again."

"What I did wasn't anywhere close to what I should've done! Faggots like him don't deserve to live!" maybe it was his protective nature over the boys or his distain for prejudice, but he wanted nothing more than to just smack the girl in front of him. But then he realized, she was just a girl, barely having reached the age of 16, the hate that she for whatever reason held for people like Zack and Cody probably wasn't her own.

"Bailey. Look at what you did at Zack without bias. Do you think doing that to someone who did nothing wrong, was right?"

"But he did!"

"And what did he do?"

"He's breathing!" he had heard the crack in her voice. "He's sick! For wanting boys like that!" he sighed, he wouldn't be able to reach her no matter how long he stood there, he walked back toward the door but paused.

"You caused a lot of trouble for them. I hope you know that." he walked out of the cabin, not noticing the shaking blonde he left behind.

.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-* To Carey**

**.  
**

"We apologize for the delay everyone. Due to the weather we will have to make an emergency stop. The weather should clear in about three hours, then we will be back in the air." there was outbreak of groans on flight 7125, Carey felt herself almost relax knowing that she would have more time to think about everything that was going on. It didn't take long after that the plane had made it's emergency stop in a small airport located on the far west of the continent. The passengers of the flight were taken into the airport to wait inside away from the thick storm that covered the skies with dark grey and the frequent flashes of thunder and lightning. The older brunette found the younger blonde who she had been speaking to before they had boarded the plane.

"Wow doesn't this stink?" Carey simply nodded a response and walked with Maddie toward a standard airport food deli in order to get something to settle the groans from their stomachs.

Carey had been able to dodge the subject of the problems that scratched at the edges of her mind, but as the time passed and their time to re-board the plane came closer the subject came rushing back harder and rougher. The more that time passed the more panicked she became, what would she do? What was she to say to them, they were her children, she's raised them alone even when she and Kurt were together. She didn't hear the voices on the speakers, only fuzzed sounds that told her to re-board the plane.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed this chapter enough to forgive me *bows down begging for forgiveness*  
**

**So yes, this chapter was mostly focused on the people around Zack and Cody rather than them, but patience! Please I beg you to be with me, I know I'm so terrible.  
**

**Replies:**

**XxUnleashed-imaginationxX- Yayz! More candy :3, and about Bailey I do think I'll explain everything, but you are on the right track so *shhh*  
**

**Gravind Divine- Yes I know! I'm sorry! *bows for forgiveness*  
**

**Darkness Blood Angel**** - Yeah i noticed that too, but I think it makes sense since she stole poor Cody from Zack :)****  
**

** leobutler****- Again I'm sorry for not being able to update for your birthday, I did try! And really glad you like this story, I dont watch it anymore either because of what they've with the show either. Hope You liked this chapter!  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please deem this story worthy for a review, they really to keep me going! ^_^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I know that it's been a while (like 2 months) *chuckles weakly* I'm sorry that I hadn't updated earlier, just with finals and my AP exams I didn't have much time to write. But I hope this new chapter will be worth the wait... ehhhh I hope.  
**

** Special Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed!**

**~shadowzelda-43 ~leobutler ~XxUnleashed-imaginationxX ~deantastic**

**I do not own Zack or Cody, they unfortunately belong to Disney :'[  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*- Cody's PoV  
**

.

Always having been someone with somewhat acute senses Cody Martin had always been able to simply know when the S.S. Tipton was moving or not, having spent so much time on said ship. The sudden halt he felt in his bed shook him from his sleep, he looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand reading 3:48 a.m. Cody suddenly felt slightly panicked, they weren't suppose to land in Sydney till noon, a sickening churning in his stomach made him wheezy and anxious, the knowledge that his mother stood in that port waiting for him and Zack almost caused him to spiral back to a desperate and panicked state as before. _Calm down Cody, calm down._ he took deep breaths and let himself calm down before he let himself lie back down on his bed and fall back asleep.

*****Morning*****

The second he had finished his daily routine Cody walked out to the cabin opposite of his and knocked on the door shifting nervously until he heard the shuffling of feet on the other side and saw the door open revealing his twin brother.

"Cody? Man you wake up too early." Zack said through a yawn as he rubbed some sleep out of his eye.

"Its ten."

"Exactly." he stepped out of the way to let Cody into his cabin and closed the door behind him. Cody had simply walked in and went straight to Zack's bed and sat at the edge looking down at his hands that were nervously shaking, Zack felt himself worry but he knew why Cody was feeling so anxious.

"We weren't suppose to land till noon." Zack sat next to his brother.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Think she's already on board?"

"I think Moseby would've told us." Cody nodded in agreement. Zack took hold of both Cody's hands in order to stop them from shaking, Cody stopped but didn't make any other movement. "We're not alone on this. Our friends are here. They're here for us Cody, don't forget that alright?" Cody slightly turned his head to look at Zack from the corner of his eye and gave a shaky smile. He leaned in and gave Cody a loving kiss on the lips, he rested his forehead against his and gave him the most reassuring smile that he could. Zack let go of Cody's hands and patted his back as he got up from the bed and let out a deep breath. "Well since you got me up so early might as well go get some nice hot breakfast!" Cody smiled and waited for Zack to get dressed before they walked out of the cabin towards the cafeteria. Before they had turned the corner Woody appeared by their sides.

"Hey, you guys know that brunch just started? If we hurry up then we can get some steak and pancakes!" the brunet excitedly said as he sped walk quickly looking back at the twins.

"Woody watch-" before Cody could finish Woody had hit the wall in front of him so hard he fell on the floor with an 'oof,' "… out…"

"Nice one Woodster." he rolled over and smiled sheepishly as Cody helped him up.

**(Next Scene)**

"There you guys are!" Zack and Cody turned away from their pancakes and eggs to see London rush over to them.

"Hey London, what's going on?" the brunette sat down in the chair across from the two and sighed.

"Zack, Cody… Maddie called me and told me that she's landed in Sydney."

"London that's great!" she shook her head causing the them to look at her confused.

"She told me that Carey had been on the flight with her. They're both here…"

.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*- To Bailey**

.

The blonde had been sprawled on the floor looking up at the odd pattern that she saw whenever she closed her eyes due to the fluorescent light above when the door had opened revealing the dark male who she had for so long looked up to.

"I've received a phone call from your father informing me that he will be landing in Sydney later today. I hope that you've packed because he is planning on taking you home the following morning." verbally she didn't respond to what he had said, she simply shut her eyes and listened the Moseby's breathing until he turned and closed the door behind him as he left. Not exactly knowing how long she had been laying on the floor Bailey felt a sudden burst of energy as she jumped off the carpeted floor and completely turned the room upside down until she found what she was looking for. Simply looking for a way out of the her situation she held on to the small object in her hand tightly and walked into the bathroom.

**.  
**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* To Zack**

.

It was definitely the circumstances of the early 'visit' from their mother that had Zack scared out of his mind and Cody on the edge. Not knowing how the subject would be approached they stood at the lobby of the S.S. Tipton with London and Woody awaiting the two expected persons. Mr. Moseby had walked into the lobby having almost given up looking for the two Martin boys when he saw them standing there in the lobby, it was definitely the last place he was expecting them to be. Already knowing that they knew what who was expected to walk through the elevator door he took the empty space between Cody and Woody. Zack felt like he was about to jump out of skin every time the elevator opened, after the fourth time Cody grabbed hold of his hand tightly and continued to look forward. It seemed like forever as the little arrow above the door traveled from 1 to 5, both boys tightened their grip on each other and closed their eyes as the golden colored doors opened, when they hear a sort of relieved but also confused sigh from Mr. Moseby did they open their eyes. The persons who walked out of the elevator doors were definitely not the ones expected, but the one man's tall tanned figure and others light brunet and fair complexion made both boys let out the large breaths they both held in and made a huge weight on their shoulders just vanish. Kurt Martin rushed over to his sons and embraced them both tightly.

"Dad!" both boys held on to their father as if for dear life as both felt a new pressure on their chest and stinging in their eyes from newly forming water. When the three separated they shared a moment of silence as the other four watched the interactions between the three.

"I'm so glad to see you boys."

"What're you doing here though?" Cody asked motioning the two males.

"Not that we're not glad to see you dad." Zack interjected, Kurt smiled and silently motioned to move their location of their meeting. Moseby left the group to deal with some business somewhere else, the others walked to the sky deck and took seats around a large table located near the edge of the ship and settled down with some smoothies.

"Well you're mother called me yesterday, and since me and Daniel were in-between tours in southern Europe we took the first flight here."

"Your father and I were really worried about you two and the stress your situation was causing you." Daniel added as he looked at the two sincerely, Zack felt himself calm knowing that he and his father was here.

"So you two are like, togeth-oof" Woody had started before London's elbow hit his side. "Owww. London…" a light chuckle left Kurt's lips as he watched the two.

"It's alright London. Yeah we are, umm."

"Woody." he replied to introduce himself, he hadn't really been introduced the last time Kurt had been on deck to visit.

"Woody, right." he turned to look at his two sons and let out a heavy sigh, "look, Zack, Cody. I cant say that what's happen between the two of you is traditional, but what aspect of our lives ever were right?" he added in attempt to lighten the mood he had been making, after a few seconds of awkward silence he coughed and continued. "But you boys are the most important people to me, and I accept you two as is. Your mother loves you two so much, I'm sure she'll say the same."

"Thanks dad." Cody replied with a small and breaking voice, Zack took hold of his hand under the table and squeezed to comfort him. After the air had been cleared the group spoke lightly of the places they had been to since the last time that Kurt had come to visit and some of the craziness the tours the pair had experienced. Woody and London had left after a while, London wanting to re-prepare for Maddie's visit with Woody volunteering to help. The four were standing to leave the sky deck to head to a room for Kurt and Daniel to recover from the jetlag when they saw Carey Martin walking toward them with Mr. Moseby following close behind.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Carey." She and Daniel shared a short greeting, "I'm here for the same reason you are. And as their father, I'm here to support them." The older brunette felt a headache coming on as she stood there in the heavy atmosphere, the added jetlag she had been feeling did not help.

"I need to lie down." she rubbed her temples trying to sooth the throbbing, not knowing what to do exactly Mr. Moseby took Carey and led her to a room in order for her to rest. Cody looked over to his brother being surprised to see him crying silently.

"Zack?" said blond wiped his eyes and sniffed as he tried to speak.

"She's angry… I don't think she's going to accept us…" Zack's reaction, although unexpected, was not completely surprising. Although he had always been a troublemaker and didn't always listen to their mother, he had always held his mother very dearly-just like on the first day of 7 Seas High Carey was leaving the boys, Zack couldn't do anything about it and he couldn't take it. Cody grabbed Zack's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug in order to comfort him. "Dammit I'm sorry Cody…"

"Don't worry Zack. She'll come around."

"Just give her some time." Kurt added as he walked over to the pair and hugged them both tightly for reassurance. Zack was completely grateful that his father was here for them, when they separated Zack had calmed down. It was when they were walking toward their cabin after dropping Kurt and Daniel their room to rest that in the distance did Cody hear a distant fire alarm ringing that soon traveled to the rest of the ship.

"What the hell's with this alarm!" Zack shouted over the ringing covering his ears to lessen the loud sound banging against his ear drums.

"Come on, we're suppose to go to the sky deck!" Cody shouted as he took hold of Zack's hand and quickly led them both towards the open sky deck where all the guests from the front half of the ship gathered. Just when they had reached the crowded area did the alarm stop, there were scattered conversations from the confusion that arose from the unexpected alarm.

"Do you think that it was just a drill or something?"

"I don't know, usually they would tell us ahead of time so we don't panic or anything." all the guests dared not move in case the emergency was real, they held their breaths for another minute until a large security guard walked in from the fiesta deck and shouted over them from the flight of stairs.

"Don't worry everyone! Everything is under control, there's no need to worry. Please proceed as was, but please be cautious." Everyone was relieved from the news and left to respected cabins or previous locations. The security guard had hurried down the stairs and approached the two blonds before they had left the deck. "Zack and Cody Martin?" the two nodded, "I was told to get you two and bring you to Mr. Moseby." both confused and worried they follow the guard toward the main lobby of the ship.

**.  
**

**[*o*] (Next scene) [+x+]**

**.  
**

When they entered the lobby of the S.S Tipton they saw Mr. Moseby speaking to Kirby, the larger dark male was visibly upset and anxious. Zack and Cody walked up to the two, "Moseby, Kirby what's going on? What was with that fire alarm?" Kirby looked over to Zack and let out a shuttered sigh.

"I'm sorry boys, this is all my fault." the two looked at him confused, Mr. Moseby grabbed Kirby's shoulder.

"No it6 is not Kirby, you did what you should've."

"Mr. Moseby what's going on?" Cody asked becoming very anxious the more time passed without having being answered.

"I have bad news boys. The fire alarm had gone off in the room where Bailey was being held in."

"Was?" he nodded. Kirby interjected to tell what had happened.

"You see I was watching over her room like I was suppose to. Thing was that when I saw smoke coming out from the cabin door and the smoke alarm going off I ran into the room. She had put a whole lot of paper and clothes on fire in the bathtub. But after I put the fire out Bailey wasn't in the room anymore."

"We haven't been able to locate her. But we're doing the best we can Zack." Zack felt angry, he knew that it wasn't either man's fault, he was angry at the fact that Bailey refused to accept the fact that Cody wasn't going to be with her again, but mostly that she was taking her personal vendetta on him far. "I suggest Zack that in the mean time to not be alone and stay with a group so nothing happens to you. If you want we can have Kirby here watch over you until we find her."

"No thanks Moseby, I'll just watch myself for the time being." Knowing that Cody was feeling nervous and scared he took hold of his hand in order to provide some comfort. Kirby excused himself to search with the other few security guards for Bailey, although he knew that the situation wasn't very easy going Zack still didn't like the 'white elephant in the room.'

"Well on a lighter note, since mom is on deck that means Maddie's on deck too right?" The mention of the beloved blonde lighten the two others.

"Ah yes, Madeline did come too. I was glad to see her again after so long, she seemed excited to be able to see us all again. I believe she's with London right now, probably resting in her cabin right about now."

"Well we should be on our way to catch up with my 'sweet thing.'" Cody smacked Zack's chest with the back of his free hand which made Zack laugh. "After you of course." Cody rolled his eyes half-heartedly but let Zack kiss his cheek as he led them out of the lobby and toward London's cabin after bidding Mr. Moseby a 'later.' By the time that they had made their way to London's cabin the thoughts of Bailey had almost been forgotten. Cody knocked on the door and waited anxiously as he heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the wooden door.

"Hey Cody, hey Zack. I'm guessing you already know who's on board with us." London beamed as she moved out of the way in order to let the two enter the cabin.

"Zack, Cody!" Maddie who had been sitting on the recently unoccupied bed jumped off and hurried over to the two boys that she had known for so long and embraced them both in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you guys again! I totally missed you!" the two hugged back and said the same to her. When she let go of them she settled back on the bed next to London and Zack and Cody settled on the empty bed on the right, Woody was sitting on the wheelie chair in front of the beds. They spent hours talking about what both they and Maddie had been up to since the last time she had come to visit. They told Maddie about their entire experience they had when Hannah Montana had been on the S.S. Tipton when they had landed in Hawaii, and even about the whole spy adventure Zack and Cody had. After they had finished talking about the things that had passed did Maddie bring up a deeper conversation. "Zack, Cody. London and Woody were telling me about what's been going on with you two for the most part. And I have to tell you both that I'm proud of what you're doing, it takes a lot of courage to stand by each other like you two are."

"Thanks Maddie." Both Zack and Cody were grateful for Maddie's words and didn't know what else to say to show how much it meant to them that she was there.

"Hey guys it's time for me to go eat!"

"All the time is your time to eat Woody." Zack retorted back with a grin, Woody laughed and motioned to head out to eat. They all got up and walked together to go to the cafeteria, it had probably been a bad idea when Zack said that he had to go back to his cabin to get something, alone, but any thoughts of the troubled teen who had recently escaped from watch was so far from both twins' minds that Cody let Zack go alone and Zack let his guard down as he walked down the halls toward his cabin humming happily as he did so.

.

.

.

* * *

**So yes! Lots of loose ends right now huh? I wonder what Bailey's dad is gonna be like right? Hmmmm.**

**Review Responses:**

shadowzelda-43 - I'm really glad to know that this story brightens up your day! It means a lot to me to know that you enjoy the story so much ^_^ Thanks for the review!

deantastic - Yeah my thoughts exactly, you cant exactly have a story with the 'bad guy' being okay with everything :) Thanks for the review!

XxUnleashed-imaginationxX - YAYZ! Muffins *chop**munch**yummyumm* Thanks for your love of this story, it makes me so happy to know that people enjoy it! ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing! :3

leobutler - I'll look at it as soon as I can :) And see Kurt is in this one! ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing this story so much! I really appreciate it! :3 :)**  
**

****Thanks to all who read! If you enjoyed reviews would be lovely! :) :)**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I sincerely apologize, I really cant muster up anything better than just I'm deeply truly sorry. The year was just *whoosh* it was my senior year and even now I'm trying to get things stable, i got in an accident and had my left arm in a cast since may and just got it off recently. But of Course there is truly no excuse to have let this story be untouched for so long. thank you everyone who is still reading this story and dealing with me as an awful writer and terrible author for letting it go so long before reviewing. I hope this chapter put you all at ease to know that I will continue and will my hardest to finish off since it is close to ending and i will try to do that before school starts. Again I apologize and hope you all forgive me even slightly.**

**please enjoy**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- To Carey  
**

The brunette groaned as she rubbed her temples roughly, she didn't know why an alarm had gone off shortly after she entered the cabin she was to stay at but it had not helped her throbbing headache. She glanced at the untouched bag leaning against the wall next to the door as she sat at the edge of the bed absent mindedly. Carey didn't know how long she sat there before her stomach rumbled from hunger, she got up and headed out of the empty cabin towards the cafeteria.

As she stared at all the late lunch food that laid across the long white table Carey felt her stomach growl but her appetite wasn't there, she walked away from the table and headed out to the sky deck, the sun was still out still a couple of hours away from setting. She laid on one of the lounge chairs and let the sun's rays beam down on her warming her exposed skin.

"Afternoon Carey." the brunette removed her arm from on top of her eyes to look over to her right where another paler brunet settled down on the chair next to her.

"Daniel." She said simply to acknowledge him, she didn't hate him, but she still didn't exactly grow fond of him over the couple of years, still she felt a little better that it was him rather than her ex that was there.

"I'm sorry that you had to return to your kids under these circumstances."

"Are you really okay with what they are? Kurt said he was standing by them but how can he say that?"

"Are you asking about them together, or them being gay?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course its of them, it cant be right at all, I cant condone my children doing this." Carey replied annoyed, had he tried to pull him and Kurt into this situation.

"How do you feel exactly about me and Kurt?" _There it is_, she thought. "I don't mean to tell you how you feel, but I have a feeling that you're a little more upset of them being gay than them being together."

"They're brothers! They're my children, maybe you cant imagine how it feels since they're _not yours_, but they are my children and I cant accept them being that way." Daniel nodded accepting that he was sort of at a loss with Carey, he felt bad about the thought that entered his head, but since he wasn't close to her it might be the only way to get her to talk to him.

"How about a drink Carey?"

**-***-[*_*]-|_| ******

The brunet had only managed to get a few drinks into his partner's ex until she refused anymore and lazily laid her head down on the table, if only he had known that she was one of those few who get tired the more they drank. Carey mumbled something into her arm that was too slurred and smothered to be heard.

"Sorry what?" She lifted her head slightly to remover he mouth from her arm.

"I don't know what I'm even doing here, I feel like everything is against me here. Kurt is here supporting them, everyone seems to be perfectly okay with them being together and I seem to be the only one freaking out agonizing over what in the world I did wrong." she groaned. "What is everyone expecting from me?"

"I don't think anyone is expecting anything from you, only waiting for you to make your choice. You're their mother and all they want is to know that you will still love them in the end."

"Of course I still love them! I'm sure you don't have any idea what I've been through trying to raise those two! I ran away from my home for their father and his band, to end up raising twins alone! Even when he was with me he was always too busy with his frinkin' band to try to get a real job to get us settled. I had to move back in with my mother to help me with them so I could work in order to put a real roof over our heads. I left Kurt and raised them with all the sweat and tears I had."

"I didn't mean to anger you Carey."

"Damn right I'm pissed! I am their mother! You are not!" Daniel winced at the sting and anger in her voice as she yelled at him. He didn't respond to her outburst, she would realize her own words later, but for now he let her walk away from him.

.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- To Moseby**

The dark adult felt slightly guilty as he continued his paperwork instead of looking for a certain teen along with the other security guards, but he knew that his place was there to run the large cruise ship against his protective instinct over the two blond boys. He had just finished the papers of formal orders to the cruise ship employees to send to the secretaries of Mr. Tipton when he saw a familiar flash of brunette head enter the lobby of the ship.

"Moseby!" The brunette slammed her hands down on said man's desk and stared him down, he noted however that it was a look of desperation. "Tell me how you're even possibly handling this?" Mr. Moseby looked at her a bit sadly, he could visibly see how stressed she was.

"Well Carey. I suppose I care more for their safety than the fact that them living a gay lifestyle."

"Are you trying to say that I don't care for them?!"

"Of course not, I know how dearly you love them." Her face scrunched in a sort of tearing matter. In a haste Moseby pulled her aside to the cushion bench that stood across his desk. "Carey what's wrong?"

"It's horrible and I know but just the idea that they're turning out the same as their father infuriates me!" She buried her head into her hands. Cautiously Moseby patted her shoulder, he was never good at comforting people and didn't know what else to do. "At first," she removed her hands but continued to look down at the floor, "I accepted the fact that Kurt was almost never making time for me, he had always been like that but I loved him so much I just dealt with it. Even when the boys were born, it was the same, but he loved them more than me, and I just thought he was being a loving father. When I left him, I told him it was for the kids, because I still loved him." She couldn't control her voice or the tears that been flooding her eyes.

"And then we divorced, and then… And then…" She visibly stiffened as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "And then he comes home two years ago and says 'Hey guess what? I'm fucking gay and here's my boyfriend!'" She yells this out which causes people walking past to look at her oddly. Moseby was a little shocked at her outburst, she told him more than he was sure she had ever told anyone in just those few minutes.

"And I just dealt with it cause they did, and even though I knew that it had to have taken a lot for him to tell us I was still mad! There he was smiling like a little kid so happy and he had no regard to how I would feel!" again she started crying. "All that ran through my head was, 'was it my fault? Had I don that to him? Was I not good enough for him? Did he not love me at all?'" At this she was crying desperately, it had been like this was finally hitting her all at once, everything that she had been through was finally catching up to her.

"Carey…" Moseby tried his best to give his most comforting touch as he looked her in the eye, "you really have to talk to Kurt about this. I'm sure that is the complete opposite of his intentions."

"I'm scared that its exactly what he will say."

"He wont. He did not mean to hurt you the way he has, you deserve love. Don't ever doubt that." Mr. Moseby's words seemed to faze the brunette a little, her tears stopped. She was about to wipe her eyes with her sleeve when Moseby playfully hit her hand away. "You do that and your eyes will be red." He took out his handkerchief and wiped her tear-stained carefully, smiling kindly as she thanked him.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby."

"Of course Carey." She got up and was about the leave the lobby when the dark male called her, "and Carey, you would definitely not be the reason a man would prefer men." She smiled kindly at him and thanked him again before leaving. Mr. Moseby sighed to himself, it seemed almost all of the Martin family had really grown on him.

"Hey, I'm looking for Mr. Moseby."

.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- To Bailey**

The blonde was sitting on the combined beds staring mindlessly at the complete mess on the floor. When she entered the slight mess of clothes on the floor caused her to react violently, she started knocking whatever it was she could onto the floor, ripping the clothes that she could, storming into the bathroom she mostly threw everything around the small space. She took out the sharp weapon that the security had failed to find before inside the seams of her luggage and cut through the beds sheets ripping as much as she could before she felt the flood of water overwhelm her, she didn't understand herself as she did this. All she knew is that she was anger, disgusted by the large bed, that she had to destroy it and everything that was done on it.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that before settling down on the bed and leaving the weapon at her side. She slightly felt the little sharp pins that where in her back pocket, she was glad that her oldest sister had taught her how to pick a lock, it had come in handy when she first ran out of her room after setting the fire in the bathroom. She hid in a storage room that lay only a few hallways from the room she was currently in, and even helped her into this room. She felt like some sort of dog that was running away from being euthanized. What Moseby had told her before had completely set her off inside, she didn't want to leave, she couldn't go back home, that was the reason she had worked so hard to even get there. She didn't completely understand why her insides churned the way they did, she just felt sick at everything.

"Huh, I swore I locked this." The door opened as she heard the familiar voice of her ex's brother walk in, he closed the door behind him and walked halfway into the cabin before he even noticed the mess and then the blonde on his bed. "Bailey?!"

"Hey Zack." She saw him stiffen in shock, she also heard the emptiness in her voice that made her shiver.

"The hell did you do this?" He asked even though the answer was obvious.

"You have to stop this Zack."

"_I_ have to stop this? I'm not doing anything! You're the one who's going coo-coo!"

"They're making me leave!" She yelled desperately as she stood to stand against the other blond.

"Bailey what you did yesterday was crazy!" She paused, yesterday it had felt that she was almost controlled, powerless to her anger. She had barged into his cabin in the early morning knowing that he never locked his room, she had tied him up in his sleep and dragged him out into the bathroom before he had managed to wake up and fight back properly. She wasn't completely aware of why she had submerged him in steaming water and ripped his pajamas off, she had this thought of him being filthy gnawing at her skull that told her to clean him. When he kept ordering her she slapped him repeatedly and gagged him, when Cody's voice was heard through the door she turned the shower on to muffle Zack. And when she remembered the scene the day before between the two she blanked, ripped out one of his razors breaking it and removing it and carved her anger into his abdomen, it was dull and didn't slice him too deeply, but the distress and fear in Zack's muffled yells scared her, and couldn't stop the tears as her body started to shake, Zack only saw her for a second before she ran out of his cabin. Zack must have noticed her go back to yesterday because then he also remembered. "Bailey…" His voice was far more tender reminding the blonde of Cody, "what happened to you? Yesterday… you freaked out…" She only looked at the floor hating how soft his voice was, hating the concern she yearned was there. When she felt his fingers touch her shoulder and slightly slide she yanked herself away almost jumping backward.

"Don't _touch_ me you SICK FUCK!"

"THE HELL? After what you did here I am almost concerned for you! I mean FUCK BAILEY? What the HELL DID I DO?"

"You stole HIM! You stole him from me!"

"Stole him from you?! You threw him away! You took for granted for months! He loved you the moment he met you! And all you did was hurt him and turn him down! You cant tell me you love him! You only remotely liked him when he got you fucking HANNAH MONTANA TICKETS!" She stared at him dumb folded. She shook her head, "No that's not true…"

"Yes it is! He tried to confess to you that dance in the beginning of the year, when he was fighting with Moose over you, everything he did told everyone he liked you! Everyone knew how he felt about you and still you didn't give two-shits about him! It was only ever about you!"

"Just because I didn't notice that he liked me doesn't mean I didn't like him! And it definitely doesn't mean you can take him from me!"

"_He _broke up _with you_!" He said blindly, Bailey visibly stiffened.

"Only because he's so FUCKING OBSESSED WITH YOU! During spring break he almost completely spent it with you! He was attached to your hip before and after we started dating! And he broke up with me because I called _YOU_ A FUCKING FAG!" Zack was slightly shocked at the last thing she said, Cody had never told him why he broke up with her exactly, only mentioning her being homophobic but not about her lashing out at him.

"Even if you say that he loved me so much before why was it that he barely showed it when we were alone?! He'd never even say he loved me until I said it first! I always had to start everything! And then he fucking leaves me for you?! FOR A GUY!" She starts breathing heavily, letting out a shuttering sigh before whispering, "am I not good enough for him?" She sat back down on the bed exhausted, grateful that Zack stayed away from her.

"Maybe…" His voice was low, almost like he didn't want to say it, against herself bailey looked up to Zack slightly to see his brows furrow in sadness. "it was the not having you part that made him love you…" Bailey felt a sob escape her lips before she even realized the words herself, he was telling straight out that Cody never actually loved her, that it was the chase that he loved. Not her. She only herself cry for a little bit before forcing herself to stop, it couldn't be that. She told herself that it couldn't be that, it had to be Zack's fault, it had to be. She loved Cody and he had to love her back. She gave herself to him, she loved him.

"No…. no…" Zack could see clearly that she was troubled to no extent.

"Bailey I'm sorry."

"NO! NO!" She gripped the weapon beside her that she had almost forgotten of and held it clearly so the other could see. "It's your fault! Not his! YOURS!" Zack was clearly frightened, but Bailey refused to look into his eyes. When he tried to make a run for the door she quickly grabbed the lamp on the floor and smashed it on his head with as much force as she could, he tried to stay conscious as he fell to the floor but blacked as his head hit the door.

.

.

.

* * *

**I know I focused the chapter to everyone but Zack and Cody but I did to help close the story, I hate leaving things unsettled. Carey would be greatly affected by Kurt just cause I think she loved him very dearly, and discovering something like that about someone makes them really blame themselves in a way. And if anyone noticed it seemed that Bailey was also having that same reaction. I just like when the bad guy is human, the best villain is one people can sympathize with and thats sort of what I was aiming for.**

**I hope some of you enjoyed the EXCESSIVE drama! Its alittle odd seeing how this story was so light and sweet and fluffy and now its so much drama! And I'm sorry to those who were already freaking out from the last chapter, I'm just horrible and always have cliffhangers. **

**And please dont hesitate to PM me or anything if I ever even start to wander away from this story before finishing it! reviews are always welcome, so are cookies ;)**

**Again I thank everyone who has stayed with this story from the beginning and even new comers!**

**I hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
